


Her Only Exception

by ChidiChidiBumBum



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Ben Solo is a creep, Co-workers, Creepy Boss, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forbidden Love, NSFW, Not Reylo, Secret Relationship, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChidiChidiBumBum/pseuds/ChidiChidiBumBum
Summary: It is in their contract not to date any co-workers, it would put her job on the line. Especially with a new boss. But for him, she can make an exception.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Jannah/Rose Tico, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 26
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Ecstasy, pure and utter ecstasy. The blood rushing through her veins makes Rey feel more alive as she rolls her hips over Finns. The hardness of his cock hitting the right spot with every move she makes and his roaming hands making the delight even better. She throws her head back, strands sticking to the sweat on her forehead. Her jaw open wide as she moans with euphoria only seeing stars around them. She falls forward, almost lying on top of him as pace begins to pick up and he takes the lead. He lifts his hips up into her, his cock going deeper and deeper the more he pushes. Her eyes roll at the coming of her orgasm, she never wants this moment to end.

"Fuck, keep going!" She urges wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He grabs the back of her neck and props himself up to stare at her ass as he slams himself into her. The fat on their thighs jiggling with the impact. They begin to pant, both now closer to tipping over the edge than ever. 

Rey looks at Finn, his eyes shut tight and face scrunched. The constant lifting of his pelvis burning his abdomen and making the rest of his muscles tense. Somehow it turns her on even more, she kisses him and allows their tongues to meet between their wet mouths. He moves faster at this, using both of his hands to grab her ass as he pounds her from below. He grunts and she moans trying to push him further into her by bucking her lips. She could feel how deep he is, it almost seems impossible that he's gotten so far up. But it feels amazing. They release from the kiss as she clenches, no longer being able to hold back from what's already arrived. 

"Fuck!" Rey screams in pleasure at the electricity sparking through her that makes her go numb. Any grips she has loosens as she flops against Finns chest catching her breath. Her heart beats rapidly at the excitement that she's sad to see go. But it isn't over just yet.

Finn keeps going, pushing himself in and out of her until he gets frustrated with his lack of progress. He flips her over replacing her spot on top. He rolls his dick into the space between her open legs, the warmth of her walls boosting his pleasure as they tighten around him. He moans and groans biting down on his lip. She watches him fuck into her, loving the way he loves it and loving the way it feels. She wishes he could stay inside of her forever. Her hands rest at his shoulders, she smiles at him seductively waiting for him to open his eyes and see the beautiful woman in front of him.

"You're so fucking tight." He grunts.   
  
"You feel so good and you fit so right inside of me. Keep going, I know you're close."

"I'm so close, just keep talking to me. I love the sound of your voice."

That makes her blush. Her body moves forward and back at his hips movements. "I want you to fill me up with your thick dick. Just thinking about your cum pumping into me makes me so wet."

"Oh my god." He breaths moving faster as she talks. He bends over her, pinning her to the bed by her wrist. Their foreheads touch as he rolls into her. She brings her hands to the back of his head, looking him in the eyes as he begins to blow over. He stops and pushes into her once, the feeling of his sperm flutters inside of her, he pushes in again pumping more and more until he finally collapses gasping for air.

Rey holds him tight in her arms, his head resting on her chest. "That's right, let it all out." She places a kiss on his sweaty forehead before tapping his back. "Alright, come on, we've got to go."

"I don't wanna!" he whines curling his head down to her stomach. 

"We have to or we're gonna be late and that will not be a good first impression on the new boss."

"Oh yeah," he groans remembering. It's not like she had told him about this before they ha their morning sex. He seemed to have a pretty clear memory about it then. "that is today isn't it. Let's just stay here a little longer. We can say the there was traffic or some shit.."

"Finn." she sighs pushing his shoulders off her. He uses his body weight against her to force himself back, he wraps his arms around her waist to secure his grip. "Finn!" she berates getting frustrated.

He nuzzles his head into her stomach, ignoring her which only agitates her even more. Even if he looks cute. She pushes his shoulders down with all her strength. "Come on, I have to shower!'

He lets out an excellent groan and rolls off of her. "Fine!" He falls on his back facing the ceiling as she gets up to go to the bathroom. She doesn't want him to think she wants to leave. It isn't fun going to work when they have to pretend they aren't together, because of company rules. It's fair but it's not fair at the same time. That's why their whole relationship is kept between the two of them.

She takes a peak at him over her shoulder, her hand on the door knob ready to go in. But just not yet. "Would you like to join me?"

"Of course!" he perks up crawling off the bed to join her with a big grin on his face. It makes her giggle as she pushes the door open and heads to the shower. Finn grabs a towel, hangs it on the rack, then undresses while she turns on the water. Though there isn't many garments to take off after their morning frenzy.

They walk in, the warm water running down their bodies. Rey retrieves a bar of soap and cloth and rubs them together, she then puts the soap down then scrubs her body with with the wash cloth. When she's done scrubbing, she hands the cloth to Finn so he can wash her back. There's just something so magical about his hands, they always seem to make her feel good. He carries on washing her upper shoulders and mid to lower back, massaging his thumb into her muscles. She closes her eyes at the pleasure from his touch and the steam surrounding them. It feels like she's on a cloud, she could just fall asleep.

He spins her around to face him. Her eyes open to see him holding the cloth out for his turn. She takes it and tries to massage him the way he did her, though his shoulders are much thicker than hers are so it's more difficult. She tries anyway because she likes to make him feel good. When he's happy, she's happy. That's how it's been and that's how it will always be. When she scrubs him well enough, she gives him the cloth to wash everywhere else. Getting all of that guck and sweat from earlier off and getting all of that love stuff out of them so that by the time they get to work it won't seem like they are what they are.

Finn stares at her, biting down on his bottom lip softly. As if he can't love her enough, he kisses her lips. She melts into his mouth, the kiss sparking butterflies in her stomach. Her hands slide up his chest to cup his face. Their tongues intertwine as they make out under the boiling water spraying from the showerhead above them. There is nothing she loves more than his soft lips against hers. It makes her feel just sublime. She only wishes to kiss him forever.

When they separate and get out, they share a towel wrapping themselves in it together like children. They giggle at each other then hobble to the room to get dressed. As per usual, they're routine after showering is to play music while they prepare to spend the next half of their day apart. They try to make fun with the little time we have left by singing and dancing.

"So what do you think the new boss is going to be like?" he asks bouncing to pull up his pants.

Rey shrugs as she pulls her hair up into a bun. "I just hope they're nice."

"Come on Rey, in this business - or any business for that matter there is no 'nice.' Cause if there was, no one would listen to anyone." he says moving his face close to hers, the tips of their noses touch. 

She moans a smile staring into his dark brown eyes. "That's because those who are nice, aren't strict. You can be nice and demanding. You of all people should know that."

"Woah-ho-ho!" he chuckles. "Are you referring to me when I'm?"

"Yes I am. You are the sweetest man I know but when you want something..damn..you get it." she loses herself in thought of all the times Finn was dominant in the bedroom, she really likes seeing him that way. Maybe because she's so used to being the dominant one, it gets boring after a while. Seeing him take charge was so new and thrilling. She'd have to get him to do it again.

He chuckles throwing a shirt over his head. "It sounds like you want to see more of that."

"Yes, I do!" She beams, her entire face lighting up just at him acknowledging it.

"Okay. I might even spice things up tonight."

"I'll be looking forward to that." She flirts walking over to peck his lips. Her eyes look at him, reading him like a book. She can tell he's looking forward to tonight as well. But as for now, they'd have to leave for work which means they have to part ways. Her arms flip to her side as she lets out a wail of a sigh. "Now's the hardest part."

"You can ride with me today." He offers before the moping can begin. "You can say your car wouldn't start or something - or even better you can walk in before me and I'll wait a little before coming in."

A smile begins to pull at her lips in adoration for him. "Okay."

"Okay." He grins turning his back to her to leave the bedroom, the car keys twisting around his finger as he spins it. "Who's driving, I drive? You drive?"

"If you drive, we'll either end up dead or arrested. There is no in between with you." She snatches the orbiting keys from his hand and hurries in front of him before he can try to take them back.

"You know what, you have no idea what you're talking about. I haven't gotten into a fatal accident once! You're the one people should look out for, you drive way too fast!" 

"I can still steer straight!" she sasses playfully as they leave out the front door of her house. Last night she had invited him over to watch a movie and they both fell asleep. Even though they missed the film, it was still a nice night of cuddling before they fell out. 

They get into Finns car and prepare for their usual long days of work. Rey starts the vehicle and begins to pull off as she normally does, with a little extra gas then pulls into the main road. He, being as dramatic as he is, grabs at the handle above his head anxiously. She rolls her eyes and shakes her head at his exaggeration watching him hold his chest as if his life flashed before his eyes. 

"Oh please." she scoffs.

"You scared me for a second there," he says with a breath. "I didn't think we were going to make it."

"I had barely moved and you're already fearing for your life? You're unbelievable!"

"You know you love me for it." he teases, poking her with his elbow. She gives him a smug smile, she hates how right he is. How she just loves him for everything he does, there isn't anything he can do wrong in her eyes. He's just perfect.

Rey has never expected for them to end up where they are together, neither did he. Not just because of work rules, but their relationship just always seemed platonic. She has always liked him more than that, she just wasn't sure if he felt the same. They both cared about each other the same way and were open about that, they were always so close. There wasn't a day they would spend without speaking. It was those feelings that they never spoke up about, so they never knew that the other felt the same way officially. Though friends have basically revealed the truth to them, they didn't really believe it.

Then, one night they were hanging out at a bar, talking as they usually do. The conversation being one of those deep personal ones people only have with their close-tight friends. It was casual until the topic changed to their appreciation towards each other. Both of them were flattering each other on how grateful they are to have one another in their lives. They started to get emotional about it like normal. This time they had some drinks and Rey's thoughts were running much faster than they usually do. 

In her mind, she thought that kissing him would either confirm that he feels the same or deny. Maybe Jannah, her co-worker, was right about her theories between them. Even if it didn't turn out right, she could always blame it on the alcohol. So as they were sitting there staring at each other, she let her fingers touch his and scooted closer to him. His eyes were on her the entire time, gulping as she gets closer. He begins to move his face towards hers as she moves hers closer to him. At that point they both knew what they wanted from each other and nothing was stopping them from getting it. 

They've been together since. They didn't think they could get any closer than they were, but the intimacy has brought them to be more vulnerable towards each other than they were before. They were more than friends and because of that they were more open about things they wouldn't be.

They arrive to the building. Rey parks in the employee parking lot and shuts the car off, she sits back handing Finn the keys. This will be the last time they see each other until the end of their shifts, his shift is longer than hers so they probably wont see each other tonight either. Which is why they have to make the most of the times they do get together.

"You first." he says with a sigh.

"Okay." she opens the door then turns back around to give him one more kiss before getting out of the car. "I love you."

He grabs her hand and pulls her into another kiss then says it back. "I love you."

She smiles at him, no longer wanting to leave the car but drive off to spend the rest of the day with him. Though doing that wouldn't get her paid, that thought encourages her to step out of the car. She shuts the door behind her then heads inside, the time she enters being the exact time her shift starts. Giving her only a few seconds to grab some breakfast from the break room.

She rushes in getting hit with the strong stench of coffee beans from her co-workers making their morning cups. Only one person is still standing in the room, leaning against the counter with her hot cup of coffee in her hands. She watches Rey frantically grab a bagel and stuff it in her mouth whilst grabbing a bottle of water form the fridge. Her name is Jannah, and she works with Finn in the upper level department.

"You're not as early as you usually are." she notices bringing the hot mug to her lips.

Rey looks at her taking a breath after her panicked episode. "I had some car problems, Finn gave me a ride though."

"Oh did he?" there's something about her high pitched voice and cynical look in her eyes as she takes another few sips of her hot beverage. She knows something is up between them, or at least wants there to be. She always watches them with a close eye when they have a conversation together, thankfully their chemistry isn't too telling to what they do when they aren't at work.

"Yes he did..." Rey trails off at the sight of him walking into the room. He stops when he sees her, as if they didn't just speak in the car a few moments earlier. Somehow the unexpected sight of him still makes her heart skip a beat, he just always had that affect on her. She takes a deep breath to wither away the electricity sparking the blood rushing in her fingertips and chest. 

He turns his attention to the bagels behind her, she steps aside so he can get himself some. "So I just met the new boss." he grabs the coffee kettle and begins to pour it into a plastic cup.

"I have too." Jannah reveals. "He seems..okay, I guess. He greeted us when we came in."

"Really? I didn't see him." Rey stands next to Jannah and joins her leaning against the counter. 

"He didn't greet me, he just kind of gave me a cold glare and criticized my tardiness." He admits biting into his toast. He shrugs. "Guess my first impression wasn't up to expectations."

For a second he eyes Rey, low-key bringing back their morning conversation. "I'm sure your wits can make him forget it." she charms.

"I hear we're having a whole meeting where he presents himself, so we'll all get a chance to formally meet him and hear what he'll be doing. We all know some rules are going to change, and I heard some shifts are going to be switched as well."

"Really?" Finn pours some cream into his coffee. "That's gonna fucking suck for whomever's shift it is."

Jannah huffs a sassy hum. "As long as it isn't me."

That doesn't sit right with Rey, surely he'll do it with people who can and not just assign it to anyone. "Changing people's shift sounds really unnecessary and complicated, a lot of people here have busy schedules they can't work around."

He nods in agreement. "Yeah. There's gonna be some doubters in that meeting."

"Good." Jannah pushes herself from the counter and begins to leave the break room. "I could use a boycott, this coffee is not doing me justice in keeping me up."

Rey follows her out and to her cubicle, leaving Finn alone in the room. It isn't long before he takes his food and heads to the elevator to go to his floor which is unfortunately not the same one as hers. She watches him walk in with Jannah, their eyes meeting just before the doors close and they elevate to their floor. She feels obsessive for missing him already, but she'd be lying to herself for denying.

She sits in her chair and pushes it in, then turns on her computer to start her work. The stacks of white paper in the corner of her eye catches her attention, there are a load of documents waiting to be looked at. Yesterday she thought it would be nice to leave a few papers left for her today so she can actually leave work on time, she regrets that now.

Rolling her chair towards the stacks, she begins to look through them. Shredding anything that has misinformation or just isn't important to the company. It's a very simple yet boring job. She would much rather be at home doing anything else than this. But, unfortunately, that anything else doesn't get her bills paid and if a simple job can, she's fine with sucking it up.

She plugs in her earphones and sticks them into her ears as usual. She takes her phone out of her pocket then scrolls through her music to find a song to listen to. The music helps ease her into the work more fluently instead of just jumping into it with her morning exhaustion. It also makes time go by faster and keeps her entertained.

The rumble of a man clearing his throat behind her startles her as she looks through her phone. Rey places it down and snatches the earphones out before turning around to see a face she hasn't seen before. A tall man with a long face and long dark hair stands before her with a smug smile and serious brown eyes. Her heart is still pounding from the sudden disturbance. His hands are folded in front of him as he looks at her fondly, he bends down to get a little closer to her. Opening his mouth to speak,

"Didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to introduce myself." his deep voice startles her for a moment, with a face like his it matches. Yet it still is unexpected. "My name is Ben Solo, I will be taking over this cooperation. So from now on, you will listen to me as will your colleagues. I came over here because I wanted to meet everyone personally so I can get everyone's name."

"I'm Rey." she says nervously, she doesn't know why but something about him seems a little invasive. She doesn't trust it.

"Rey." he repeats, standing straight again. His eyes look up to the ceiling in thought as if he's trying to recall a memory. "Yes, I heard about you. You're the quiet one."

Supposedly that is true, when she is at work she works and nothing more. She doesn't really talk to anyone but Finn and Jannah and that's only because they know how to keep a conversation going when she doesn't know what to say. Also, no one on her floor has thought to approach her until now. And that person who has is doing it for the job.

She shrugs. "I guess so."

"That's good to hear. The quiet one's always stay out of trouble, for the most part." he whispers that last bit. "I'm going to introduce myself to the rest, try to keep those earphones out of your ears - it's a distraction from your actual work."

With that he winks at her, then leaves her to return to her duties. She scoffs at him, not liking the way he had said that last sentence to her. Her other boss let her listen to music because it didn't stop her from doing the work. They may have just met, but Rey can already tell she's not going to enjoy how the new boss runs things. Like all things though, she's going to have to suck it up. Life isn't always easy.

Returning to her work now without any music, she is left with her thoughts to keep her entertained as she looks through the boring documents. She tries to think about the movie they were watching last night and what it was about before she fell asleep, but the only thing she can really think about is the events it led to the morning after. Just remembering Finn's hands on her skin is so ravishing. It brings her thoughts to him saying how maybe tonight there will be more of that and him taking over. It excites her and encourages her to quickly go through the documents so she can go through with the computer work and finish.

A few minutes into her thriving work the meeting is called and she has to put her progress on pause. The entire staff of her floor goes into the conference room to meet Ben Solo. Since the other floors don't come in to the room Rey assumes that this is going to be one of those organized meetings of Ben just repeating himself instead of talking to them all at once. The boss before him had never even dared to repeat himself.

As everyone grabs a seat at the conference table, she finds that there are none left - other than the one Ben is sitting in. He glances at her before quickly standing up. 

"Here." He offers her his seat and she takes it gladly, appreciating the kind gesture. He smiles at her but she doesn't notice as she's pushing herself in. 

"Okay, hello everyone!" He greets looking to the crowd of drowsy workers in the room. "You all know my name, I'm pretty sure I've introduced myself to all of you. In case I didn't my name is Ben Solo, I'm the new boss here. I was fortunate enough to be gifted the company by my father, who you all know, Han Solo."

There is a wave of silence around the room, there was silence while he was talking but this one is more shocking. Filled with soft gasps and confusing hums. No one knew Han had a son, they barely knew he had a wife. Rey knew for the most part, she could tell by the marking on his ring finger that he was married once, he could've still been married and just never wore it. She always wanted to meet his wife.

"Before he passed away he had put in his will that his son can have his company. So, here I am. Now I know I'm his son and everything, but we're not the same. There's going to be some changes around here, big ones, and you're all going to have to adapt to it. We're all human so you'll get used to it eventually. Starting with the people." He moves closer to Rey to get to the papers sitting in front of her. The close contact a bit closer than it needs to be forcing her to scoot over.

The smell of his cologne poisons her nose hairs, nearly making her cough with the outrageous amount she inhales. In the corner of his eye, she can see him staring at her. It seems like he's checking her out. That's strange, not really, Rey knows she is a attractive. She's heard it so much from Finn that it's hard not to believe anymore. But she's only seen attraction this way from Finn, not from anyone else. She doesn't know how to feel, she doesn't know how she should feel. Right now she's just uncomfortable.

Ben continues to look through the list in front of him, then reads the names he sees aloud. "Rose Tico, Diana Freeman, Luis Smith, Jane Werd, Karlos Mill.." he goes on listing about twenty names until he finally comes to a stop.

He looks up at everyone. "If your name was said..you're fired."

The silence fades abruptly as the room erupts into murmurs and angry jabbering from those names who were said and their colleagues. Rey is more surprised than anything, he's just letting all of those people go for what reason? Can he even do that?

"Yeah this place is pretty over staffed and I'm not gonna have extra hands if I don't need them. I'm not arguing with anyone." His says over their voices. "Just pack your stuff and go... _now_." He orders sternly.

Rey watches the people get up and leave, one of them being Rose Tico. A wonderful girl who is just a ball of sunshine. She doesn't deserve to be thrown out like this, none of them do. With all of them gone now, the room is nearly empty. There only being a little over a dozen people.

"Okay, now that that is out of the way, let's talk business."


	2. Chapter 2

The work day has ended, Rey was given a ride back home from a colleagues and is now sitting at home on her couch. She sits there bra-less in her oversized white naruto shirt that used to belong to Finn, but he thought she looked cute in it, her gray sweatpants and bare feet hanging just above the floor constantly checking her phone to see if Finns texted her. She had only texted him when she got home but she isn't sure if he's going to be there for an extended period because of the new boss. There seems to be a lot of changes happening.

Rey is more concerned with the people who were fired. She can't imagine how they're feeling and she hasn't heard from Finn since this morning. She didn't even see him when his group came down for the meeting, she hopes he wasn't fired too. Although, he would've told her if something like that happened. He could just be busy and she's paranoid.

Sometimes she does feel a little too involved with everything he does. He's the only person she gives her attention to. But it's only because she doesn't know how to talk to anyone else. He just makes everything everything better for her. 

She sits back and looks at her phone, receiving a call from Rose in response to the messege she sent earlier. She answers and holds the phone at her ear as she pulls her hair out of a bun. She combs her fingers through it and shakes her head, eased by the looseness.

"Hey Rose.." her tone is soft and pitiful, not upbeat at all.

"Hey."

"How're you holding up?"

"Not good." Rose sighs, her breath shaking. "I'm less upset about being fired and more upset about the way it was done. It was out of nowhere and there was no reason behind it, not only that it was humiliating. He did it in front of everyone." 

Rey nods, hearing Rose explain it with her trembling voice hurts. "I know. I wish I could do something to help."

"There's nothing much you can do, I've just been crying about it. But Jannah came over and...helped keep my mind off of things with ice cream." She sniffles.

"That's good. If you need anything I want you to know that I'm here. I can even help you find a new job if you want me to."

"Thanks Rey, that's really sweet of you. Honestly with the way I was introduced to Han Solos son and the new boss, I'm kind of glad I was fired. I don't want to be someone like that. He had no sympathy for anyone he fired and shut down anyone who tried to argue."

"Yeah.." Rey realizes that now and she knows her job will no longer be as simple as it used to be. Those dreadful mornings for work are about to get worse. "I don't think you're going to miss anything."

"Not at all. Oh-" a voice in the background distracts her. "Hey, Rey, I've gotta go. But thanks for checking in on me, I really appreciate it."

"No problem and remember I'm here."

The phone hangs up but there isn't a beat before she is startled by the jiggle of her door knob. Her heart drops when it opens then rises when Finn peaks his head in to make sure she is there. He walks in when he sees her and shuts the door behind him taking in a deep breath.

Rey had smiled when he walked in, she's frowning now though. He looks exhausted, today just wasn't his day. It wasn't anyone's day. He stands there slouched his body swaying left and right as if he's losing his balance. It makes her wonder what happened while he was at work. Now she's worried that he may have actually gotten fired and didn't get the chance to tell her.

She sits up, not taking her eyes off him as he just stands there with heavy eyelids. "Finn."

Her voice opens his eyes, he looks at her taking another breath. Taking a few steps forward while kicking off his shoes, he drops onto the couch with her and lays there with his face buried in the cushions. He releases the air from his lungs like helium escaping a balloon through the o shape of his mouth.

She places her hand on the neat braids on his head. "Were you fired?"

Finn shakes his head. "No." His voice is barely clear. He turns over on his back to look at her. "I wasn't fired, I'd prefer that though. My shift changed and so have my work days. Which means I won't be around as much anymore."

This is hard for Rey to hear because they barely get to spend time together as it is now and when they do they're one of them is too tired to even hold a conversation. This whole thing is pulling them apart and they don't know what to do about it.

"We can still work something out right?" She tries to hope but his lack of response discourages it. "We have been able to see each other despite our schedules then, we can do it again."

"Maybe..but how long will it take before we both get tired of doing that? With our time spent at work compared to our time spent together, it feels like we won't ever get the chance to be us you know?"

"Finn, don't think like that. There will never not be an us. We can still do things and we will. We'll figure something out. Let's just take advantage of right here. We're together right now."

"You're right." He groans, once again, turning on his stomach to lift his head up to look at her. "I'm sorry I'm being so negative. Today has just been stressful. Was it the same for you?"

"Well," Rey sits back as he rests his head on her lap. She sighs and thinks about it, she only really had more paper work to deal with. Other than that nothings changed - except for the emptiness of people on her floor. She fiddles with his ear. "We were fortunate enough not to get hit like everyone else. Our floor only lost employees, that's the only change."

"Yeah, I heard Rose got fired. Jannah left early to be with her because she was really freaking out. I had to cover for her, that was also stressful." He lets out a wail of a sigh. "I don't want to think about work anymore."

"Me neither. Want to continue the film we never finished?"

"Yes!" He jumps off her. "I'm gonna order some Chinese food. don't tell me what you want, I'm going to surprise you." He runs to the kitchen where the menu of Chinese food is stuffed under one of the drawers, Rey isn't the most organized person, sliding across the wooden floor in his socks.

She rolls her eyes at that, but gives him the excitement anyway. She grabs the remote and turns the television on, looking for the movie they had tried to watch just last night on the DVR. As she scrolls the pictures of movies in her cable box, her phone vibrates. She glances at it for a moment before continuing to scroll, then she takes a second look when she has processed. It was a text from an unknown number, a group text with a bunch of unknown numbers.

Rey grabs her phone, unlocks it, then checks the message. Hoping it was just a mistake. It is not. It's a text from her boss and everyone else on her floor,

'Hello. This is Ben Solo, I just want a group chat of each department so it's easier to get word around. If you could all just put your names down so I can add you to my contact that would be great.'

She sighs and tosses her phone back on the couch face down just as Finn returns, she punched the bridge of her nose. It seems to be that though she is off of work grounds, the work doesn't stop. He frowns at the negative reaction.

He sits beside her. "What's wrong? Can't find the movie?"

"No, it's not that. Ben literally just made a group chat so he can have all of our contacts."

"I know, he made sure to catch all of our numbers before we left. It's a bit much. It's a lot much actually." He sits back.

"You know, Han wasn't this strict. He was really nonchalant about everything and didn't care as long as we got our work done. Business was fine, why does it have to be changed? Why was nothing a problem until now?"

"Listen babe, I don't know, but..let's not dwell." He places his hand on her knee and squeezes it. "Remember this is the only moment we know we have for sure. I don't want it to be stuffed with complaints about work. I'm here to forget about it, we both are."

She sighs grabbing his hand, she caresses it with her thumb. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm going to talk to him tomorrow and see what I can do."

"Don't get yourself fired now."

"He won't do that. He likes me too much." She scoffs. All the gestures and looks he gave at her today have proved that, although it's okay for someone to like someone. As long as he doesn't try anything. "I can already tell."

"I don't know how anyone couldn't like you. You're fucking beautiful." He pulls the hand she holds toward his mouth and kisses her fist softly with his warm lips. A heap of red flushes in her cheeks. Rey feels all the stress and worry from earlier shed off her like a snake. Her eyes twinkle with lust as his twinkle back, he pulls her onto his lap where they look at each other deeply. Both knowing what they want.

They kiss each other fondly, softly, letting the frisk take over them and making them crave one another. It's always slow in the beginning, but the pace begins to pick up. Finns lips fall from hers and nip at her jawline down her neck. Rey let's her head fall back as his mouth and tongue travel down her fair skin. Her breathing quickens with exhilaration, she wants more. So much more. She can feel her panties slip between her wet walls and the hardness growing in his jeans cues her to buck her hips. 

His hands rub down her shoulders and back to lift her shirt over her head, his hot mouth still kissing at her neck in the most pleasant ways she can experience. She moans, cupping his face to guide where it feels the best. Neither of them can remember what they were doing or talking about before this had started, Finn doesn't even recall ordering Chinese food that should be arriving in fifteen minutes. 

The feeling of his warm fingers pressing against her skin spreads goosebumps all throughout her body as his lips travel down her chest and puts her breast in his mouth. Rey whimpers at the swirl of his tongue around her nipple. Her hands squeeze his shoulders loving how good he is at making her feel good. Her eyes roll at the bare minimum he is doing and the hardness in his pants that she keeps rolling herself into.

Finn removes his mouth from her tit and whispers in her ear. "Relax."

He removes her off him and begins to take his shirt off. She watches him, obeying what he had told her and relaxing her head against the arm of the couch. Whenever she sees his bare body her breath is taken away, it's amazing how he stays so fit despite all his time spent at work. Its impressive and its even more hot when he takes charge.

A grin stretches her mouth as he climbs over her with his warm body. She lifts her hips to pull down her sweatpants that she now regrets putting on because of how difficult it is to strip off. Finn helps her then tosses them over the other side of the sofa. He looks at her with the dark brown eyes that hold so much love and affection for her. He kisses her and spreads her legs, the cold air against her wet mound making her shiver until she feels his stiff dick tickle it.

Rey readjust her hips, trying to bring herself closer to the cock that seems to go further the closer she gets. She can feel her clitoris pulsating to feel it's touch. The kissing continues, loud and intimate as they bring their tongues into the mix. Her hands on his pecks as she falls into a deeper state of infatuation. She gasps sharply at his finger rubbing at the source of all her pleasure.

The kiss grows more heated between them, her hips roll into his fingers as he rubs her harder to the point where she can't do anything but moan in his mouth. She slides her hands down his chest to find his hard dick over her stomach. She grabs and strokes it in her hands feeling his breath go heavy between their mouths. He rubs and she strokes, the pace going faster the hotter they feel.

They part their lips for air, Finn rests his head on hers as they share a breath. Rey continues to rub him up and down as he did her, watching him close his eyes pleasantly. He removes her hands from him then shoves himself into her slowly. It's always a relieving feeling, this is the closest they can ever get. He rolls into her steadily and she bucks her hips. A casual missionary between two people who care about each other.

Rey can feel him between her walls, pushing himself deeper into her with every slow push. It feels ravishing. He grabs her hand and kisses it as he quickens his pace. He pins her hands down above her head pulling his dick out before forcing it back into her. She gasps at the impact, unable to control the roll of her eyes moving behind her head. She wraps her arms around his neck, holding him.

"Fuck, that feels so good!" She says breathlessly.

"Yeah?" He spreads her legs more and moves closer, thrusting into her. "You like that?" He bites his lip.

She nods rapidly. "I love it!" 

Her words of encouragement make him go harder. As he's doing so, he runs his hand down her stomach to rub her clit and squeezes her boob with his other hand. Her jaw drops at the ecstasy, her breath is taken away. She can feel her orgasm growing as she gets close to it. The way he feels her up always leaves her speechless, she can just feel his dick in her guts.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Is all she can think to say. Finn moans as she clenched against him, running her hands around his back and caressing the back of his neck. Her heart stops at the wave of euphoria washing over her, a flash of white takes over her vision as her numb limbs tremble. She gasps for air, breathing like she had just been underwater. 

"Oh my god..." she breaths. "..oh my god..."

Suddenly there's a knock on the door. But Rey is in too much of a daze to even realize that they were interrupted. Finn gets off of her and puts his clothes back on before dragging his feet to open the door. She stays there on the couch, remaining in position as if he's still on top of her. Her sparkling eyes gazing at the ceiling. She hears the sound of a plastic bag as the door closes.

"Foods here." He says. Those magic words are what wakes her up again. She sits up and grabs her shirt to put back on, with how big it is she doesn't need to put a bottom back on. She puts her hair up in a loose messy bun. 

He comes over and sits down setting the bag of food on the coffee table. He opens the bag, she doesn't even know what he got her. But that won't stop her from guessing, he looks at her knowing exactly what she's about to do. She tries to see the shape of the containers through the white plastic, stretching her neck and squinting her eyes to get a food guess.

"Is it..wonton soup?"

He shakes his head. "Nope."

"Okay..how about..." she looks up in thought, thinking of all the things she's ever ordered. "..sesame chicken?"

When he shakes his head again she can only think of one other thing, though there's so much more. "Lo mein?"

"Yeah." He pulls the container out to show her. "It is. You want it?"

She snatches it from him with a smile that can almost be read as offensive. How dare he think she would turn down a meal? "Of course!"

"I'm just checking." He puts his hands up in defense. "Cause I'll eat it you don't."

"Oh I know you will."

They have had too many experiences where he has eaten food that wasn't his because someone didn't want it. He has proven to be a lover of all kinds of foods. She is too, she just never gets the chance to prove it because he always gets to it before she does somehow.

Rey sits back with the container of noodles and a proper utensil. She begins to eat, not realizing how hungry she has been all this time. Now thinking about it, the last time she ate was this mornings breakfast and that was only a bagel. She's practically starving at this point. Because of that, she eats the food very quickly. Stuffing the noodles in her mouth while the noodles she had swallowed before had barely made it down her throat. She leaves no time to savor the flavor of the meal, she's too hungry to do that. Yet, the more she eats, the hungrier she feels.

"Damn you're eating that shit up!" He shouts. "Didn't even save some for me!"

She slaps his arm as he laughs at her, slurping a few greasy noodles between her lips. He's always got something to say about how she eats. "Shut up." 

Using a fork, she twirls some noodles in it and brings it to his mouth. He opens wide before she can tell him to and takes a big bite. His teeth bite down on the metal fork making it difficult for her to remove it from his mouth. He moans with delight. "Delicious."

"As if you haven't tried it before." she sasses putting the now empty container on the coffee table. She sits back and tucks her legs under her, she leans against the couch and rests her head on her fist. Taking a moment to admire how fine her man is. Even as he eats his rice and licks the grease off his lips, there's just something so adoring about it. He's so into his food that he doesn't even notice her staring, he never really does notice when she's looking at him. It's her who notices his gaze, before they were together he would look away just before she could catch him looking. He used to be so timid about his affection.

"You know.." she runs two fingers up his leg making him freeze. "..I don't think you got to finish before the food arrived and you were almost there."

"I was..not anymore. The food kind of..." he stops talking at the feeling of her squeezing his inner thigh. "..kind of um...distracted...me." he swallows.

She slides off the couch and onto her knees before him, helping herself to pull his pants back down. "Well, you can keep eating and I will serve myself down here. Pay me no mind." She knows what she's doing when she says not to mind because there is no way he can't pay attention to what she'll be doing. And it's exactly what she says that brings his erection back to what it was before there was a knock on the door.

Rey pulls out his dick and proceeds to stroke it since it is still a little soft. She watches his face change at her touch, he opens his legs a little more and settles himself back. She licks her lips at the salvation growing in her mouth at the sight of his hard cock. After the exhausting day he's had today, he deserves a proper loving. A good blowjob will help those tense muscles ease.

"I want us to end this long day with pleasure." she says softly, quickening the pace of her hand motions.

"Rey, any moment I spend with you makes my day better." Finn assures biting down on his finger. His hips lift abruptly pushing his dick up in her hands. His excitement makes her giggle, so she continues what she's doing and jerks him a little faster feeling him harden the way she wants. "You're amazing." he breathes with a breath that shudders.

Whether he's just saying that or not she blushes and because of his oh so kind words she rewards him even more. Bowing her head over him, she lowers her mouth onto his throbbing cock and begins to suck while rubbing her hands up and down the brick shaft. She feels the tip of his head tickle her uvula as she takes him in as far as she can, which is extremely far. She knows how to please her man the right way.

"Holy shit Rey, that feels so good!" he squeals. His hands grab on to her head, tangling his fingers in her hair. The way they curl and scratch at her scalp brings goosebumps all over her body and encourage her to keep it up. Sucking and slurping at his cock, he feels so good on her tongue. "Fuck!"

He tries to push her head down but she slaps his hand away. Telling him, without words, to sit back, relax and let her do her thing. So he does, though it doesn't take long before he's close. He pushes himself into her, deeper down her throat. His breath grows incredibly heavy as he shoots air out of his mouth and lifts his hip up into her over and over again.

Rey notices how close he is, but she isn't ready to end his euphoric episode just yet. She releases her mouth off of him and strokes just before running her tongue up and down his shaft. Finn lowers his hands to her shoulders and squeezes her ever so tightly. His bare teeth shown and clenched in utter elation. She swirls her tongue around his head then puts him back on her mouth to resume her duty in making him cum. 

He whines and shuts his eyes releasing himself inside of her mouth. She can feel his warm fluids coat her mouth in a thick layer as she tries to keep up and swallow every bit of it. She lets her hand run under his shirt to touch his abs and chest, feeling it elevate with his heavy breathing. When there is no more left she slowly slides him out of her mouth then tucks his dick back into his pants. She sits herself back up next to him and lays her hand on his cheek.

Finn looks at her with heavy eyes, still trying to catch his breath. He appears delirious. "Did I tell you that I love you today?"

"You did." she nods. "But you can always say it again. It's good to be reminded." she moves her leg over him to sit on his lap and look into his eyes.

He holds her back and smiles. "I love you."

"I love you." she hugs him feeling warm and comforted in his arms. It seems to be the only thing she needed after today, she hopes he feels the same. They stay there for a beat, holding each other lovingly. Then they release. "Should we head to bed?"

"I thought you'd never ask." he sighs.

Rey gets off him then they rush to put the food away then go to the bedroom. Finn is still in his work clothes so he quickly undresses into some of the stuff she had stolen from him then hops into bed with her. They giggle at one another, happy to finally be together to rest. She lays her head on his chest, cuddling him with his arm over her. He rests his head on hers as they both slowly begin to drift off to sleep. The sound of his heart beating soothes her, though a thought keeps her from falling.

"Finn?"

"Hm?" his voice is tired and when it's tired its deep and croaky. Kind of sexy though.

"We're gonna be alright. We have to be."

"I believe you." he mutters softly, to confirm he's not as dreary as he sounds he kisses the hair on her head. There's something so comforting about him saying that, it puts her right to sleep. Before she goes though, she tries to make the best of this moment they share together. Although it won't be the last, they don't know when they will be able to see one another again because tomorrow she'll be right back at work.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a week since Finn's shift changed and Ben was hired as the new boss. Things have been okay for Finn and Rey. Though they haven't gotten to see each other often, they made sure to still keep in contact. He doesn't always work on the same days as her. They text each other all the time, even during work. Since they are together some texts include graphic pictures and not safe for work dialogue. And when they are both in the building at once, they spend time together during their break and even sometimes sneak a quickie when no ones around. So far they've blessed the restroom with their presence among - other things. But none of it is enough, she still misses being with him. She'd do anything to just be in his arms again, it's not fun sleeping in an empty bed.

Other than Finn interactions, Rey has been getting vexed by Ben who just won't leave her alone. She's noticed she is the only person he really talks to in her department. It's nothing creepy, he's just trying to get to know her. She just doesn't want to be bothered by him, she just wants to do the work, get paid, and go home. Yet every morning she finds him sitting at her desk with a smile as he spins around in her chair. Just ready to talk to her. He definitely keeps her busy, that's for sure.

Right now, she sits at her desks, checking through what documents should be destroyed, when she sees someone through the corner of her eye walk to the elevator. She looks instinctively to see who it is only to find Finn pressing the button to open the doors. A latte in his hand and she knows exactly the kind it is, caramel he loves caramel. He turns and looks around catching her eye. As usual, the meeting of their iris' makes a warmth flutter in her chest and forces her to take a deep breath. He smiles at her and she smiles back, red blooming in her flushed cheeks. He turns his gaze to his phone to type something for a moment. Just then she receives a text from him:

'Wanna try the janitors closet?'

She giggles at the words, unsure if that's a good place to meet up - or even appropriate for what they'll be doing in that tight space. Though the floor it's on has less people so they're less likely to get caught by anyone. Not even the janitor goes in there. 'That doesn't sound like it would be comfortable.'

'Hey, it smells better than the bathroom.'

He does have a point with that. She looks up from her phone to get a last glance at him as he walks into the elevator. They smile at each other, this time waving as if they weren't texting in the first place. She doesn't take her eyes off him until she can't see him anymore. Though she still stares at the closed metal doors of the elevator, as if she can see him through it. The longer she stares the more she thinks about how sad it is that they can't even spend time together anymore.

"Something on your mind?"

The deep voice behind her makes Rey shriek out of her thoughts. She grabs her pounding chest and turns around to look at Ben. The man that can't seem to go one work day without having a full, five-minute conversation with her. He stands with his hands folded behind his back, frightened at her startle. Clearly not meaning to do so.

"Sorry, you just looked distracted."

"No, it's okay." she brushes. "You're right, I was distracted. I'll get back to work, my apologies."

"Eh it's no problem." he assures with the wave of his hand. although something else is on his mind. "You know I never got your number through the company group chat, are you added on there because if so you never said your name so I couldn't add your contact."

"Oh..yeah um..I wasn't sure what that whole thing was about."

"It's just for announcements, you know in case I need to remind you guys of anything or if there's a day we don't have work. It's important, all companies do it. I'm sorry if you've never heard of that before."

"It's not that, it's just my personal phone and..I what I do at work stays at work and it doesn't follow me home. I also don't feel comfortable letting everyone at work have my number.." she trails off at the cold expression on his face, he isn't even looking at her anymore. His eyes are on her but he's looking through her, nearly shaking of frustration because she just won't listen to him. It scares her for a moment until the moment passes.

"I understand that," he nods. "it's still a rule you have to follow though. Don't worry, you won't get a million texts a day. Like I said, it's for announcements or even in case of an emergency."

At this point, Rey knows this man will not take 'no' for an answer. So she gives in to it. "Okay, fine. I'll text the groupchat."

"Thank you, see that wasn't so hard now was it? I'm not gonna take any more of your time, but thank you for cooperating. Keep this up and you might just get a raise."

"Great." she smiles without meaning and waits for him to go away before rolling her eyes and spinning back to face her desk. She can't believe that man had taken the time to distract her from her thoughts with Finn. she supposes that could be a good thing, but not in this case. Thinking of him is the only thing that really get's her to do her work without stress. But now the thought of that groupchat and her social anxiety is all she can think of. The only person she has to blame is Ben Solo.

Time goes by and Rey and Finn eventually meet up. Above both the floors their departments take place, the janitors closet stands. First though, they held a conversation in the breakroom over some food and drinks, where Rey was doing nothing but complain about the boss. When they finally got up to the janitors closet he was able to shut her up about it, mostly because she can't talk and kiss at the same time.

"I've missed you Finn." she confesses with her hands on his shoulders.

He huffs through his nose as he lowers himself between her legs. "You have no _idea_ how much I've missed you."

Her eyes shut and she bites her lip as he plants kisses around her inner thighs while spreading her legs. She only grows more wet when he pulls down her panties and runs his finger across her clit. She squeezes his shoulders, already wanting more after his tender touch. Her breath falls heavy as she sucks air through her clenched teeth.

Rey settles herself against a wall to lean back on with her legs spread for him. She trusts that he won't let her lose her balance and fall, and with the grip he has on her inner thighs there's no way she'll fall. His thumbs are pushing against her muscles while he lets his fingers explore her precious petals.

Being young and in love like they are, they can't go too long without feeling each other. It's unhealthy for them to be separated the way they are and it's just cruel. Rey wants to believe that maybe with Ben being the new boss and changing how things are, that particular rule about co-workers dating one another can slide. Though she doubts it from the way that man is. She knows he's being nice and all, but he's obviously trying way too hard to hide the fact that he isn't. She's heard how he's speaks to her colleagues when they upset him. It's scary.

Thats why when he's speaking with her, she watches her words. In case something ticks him off, she doesn't want to see that side of him. He seems to get upset very easily, he nearly snapped at their conversation earlier. Thank heavens he didn't though. She would probably cry.

Rey can't believe she's thinking about Ben while she's with Finn. That takes away the good feeling of them being together, she's not even paying attention to what she's doin because now all she can think about is how vexed Ben makes her.

"How has it been up in your department?" She asks with a shook breath as he continues to fondle her center with his fingers.

"It's been busy. For all the time and work I've been putting in I'm trying to see if I can get a raise. But let's not focus on that right now, all I care about is you."

He makes her blush, he never fails to. She tries to oblige to Finn and just focus on how good he's making her feel. Just the way his finger rubs her clit is incredible and for a moment it's all she can think about. Only for a moment.

"I've just been annoyed honestly." She rants. "He's always coming to my desk to talk when I just want to get my work done and though we only talk about work stuff, I know it's an excuse for him to just talk to me. Seriously, it's not professional how much time he tries to spend with me on a shift."

"Mhmm." Finn hums dragging his tongue across his lips. He moves closer to her until he is under her, then he slides his tongue across her clit and through her walls. The feeling is so ecstatic that her head flies back against the concrete wall, but she feels too good to notice her agony.

She huffs a laugh almost forgetting how magical he is when he goes down on her. "Thats good, that's really good." 

She bites down on her lip losing track of what she was talking about a few seconds earlier. The way he sucks and twirls his tongue around her womanhood makes her feel invincible. She rolls her hips into him but he holds them down to keep her steady just like she would. The sudden movement brings her memory back and she continues to rant on,

"Something about this guy just seems off, I know he's Hans son and everything but they're nothing alike. Han was closed off and so is Ben but Han was nice - in his own way. Ben just seems guarded and crude if he doesn't get what he wants. I can't tell you how many times I've seen his head shake when someone forgot to do something he told them to do before. And just earlier he told me to join the group chat so everyone can have it but I just think he was trying to get my number. He had to convince me more than he thought he should and he was very hostile about it. I don't know. What do you think? Am I reading into it too much?"

Finn hums again, this time releasing his lips from her. He lifts her shirt and plants a soft kiss below her belly button then looks up at her resting his chin on her stomach and wrapping his arms around her waist. She can't help but smile at how cute he looks at this angle, she cups his face and he leans into her hands.

"I can see that you're mind is on a lot right now." He grabs her hand and places a kiss on her knuckle. "I think it'd be better if you relaxed a little. Maybe he just wants to be your friend."

She pushes his cheeks towards his lips. "Yeah..I guess. You know I'm not good at making friends - or trusting people."

"Trust me, I know. You nearly knocked me on my ass when we first met. But when you got to know me, you saw I wasn't that bad right?"

"Yeah..so you're saying what?"

"I'm saying to just talk to him. I know because of the way you're talking about him that you're on edge and uncomfortable when he's having a conversation with you. If you just let him in and be friendly, you might see he's a cool dude."

"You really think so?"

He shrugs. "I haven't talked to him much but I haven't heard anything bad, you know, other than the fact that he can be a little aggressive in his attitude. If you get to know him, you'll have someone to talk to since Rose was let go. Then you might be at ease a little more."

She thinks about it. Having a friend and someone to talk to is something she really needs. She's been really lonely since Finn can't be around and she's at work.

"You're right. I'll try my best to make a friend."

"It shouldn't be too hard if he's already shown he likes you. All you have to do is give in."

"Easier said than done." She scoffs. "But yeah, I'll try."

"Good. Now please stop the rambling and let me make you feel good. All that venting made me think my performance wasn't good enough to distract you from your stress."

"No, babe, you know that I love when you go down on me. I just needed to let that out. Im glad you gave me advice instead of just ignoring me."

"I would never ignore you. I love you."

"And I love you." She bends over to kiss him before pushing his head back down so his tongue can resume its journey around her flower. Now that the whole Ben situation is handled she can actually enjoy it and she really does.

Feeling the way his tongue scoop her arousal and swirls around her walls is so rapturing she almost goes blind. Her hips grind into his mouth wanting to feel him more and hard. Once again he holds those hips into place and continues his doings. But Rey whines and whimpers, she wants more and she wants more now and she'll make any excuse to get it.

"Our break will be over soon, you've got to let me finish before someone notices." She argues. He doesn't listen, because he knows what she's trying to do.

With his tongue twirling about under her, Finn sticks a finger or two into her and begins to pump in and out. This takes Rey by surprise, she lets out a sharp gasp before slamming her palm on her lips to keep quiet. Though no one is ever in the janitors hall, they can still be heard if they're loud enough. She tries to bounce off his fingers to get it over with, she's had enough of his teasing.

As soon as she hops up then back down on him he removes his fingers from her and moves away. Before she can ask him what's wrong he tells her.

"You're not playing nice." His eyebrows arch to appear angry, though he isn't. She knows what he's doing, and the thought pulls the corner of her lips to a smile.

"I just don't want us to get caught."

"And I just don't want to let this moment pass." He says. "I want to savor this, because in a few minutes we'll both have to return to work where we won't see each other again until who knows how long."

She realizes he isn't doing anything and he's genuinely upset now. He sits himself on the floor to pout as she pulls her undies and pants back on. She sits beside him and rests her head on his shoulder, she slides her hand down his arm to interlace their fingers together. She didn't realize he felt this way, how could he not.

She lets out an exhale. "I'm sorry Finn."

"It isn't your fault, and I don't mean to be clingy I just...I really miss you."

"I miss you too. I wish we could just be together at home and in bed."

"Yeah." He nods with a smile thinking about it. "I wish that too. I feel like I'm over exaggerating."

"You're not. Whenever I'm at my desk you're all I can think about, and I thought I was just being obsessive but not that I know you feel the same it makes me understand that it's normal. We just miss each other dearly."

He grabs their hands with his other hand and rests his head on hers. They stay like that for a long time, nearly too long. Just sitting in each other's company, reminiscing about all the times they could spend together when they weren't busy. How they took advantage of it without even knowing it would be taken away in the future. They supposed it would happen sooner or later since their work orders are not to date one another. It's such a specific rule, there must be a backstory to it. Whatever it is has nothing to do with Finn or Rey, therefore it shouldn't be a thing.

Before they know it, it's time to go back to work. He shakes her arm gently, telling by her breathing that she has fallen fast asleep on his shoulder. It's impressive how she's able to sleep in such position on a cold floor. She wakes with a sigh because of how dreadful the next few hours are going to be after this encounter. They stand and hug each other tight.

She closes her eyes in his arms, just wanting to go back to sleep with him. But she knows that's not going to happen. "Is it sad that I miss you already?"

"Not at all." He smiles, though there is no happiness behind it nor a twinkle in his eye. He places a kiss on her forehead and squeezes her shoulders before turning around to leave first.

Rey grabs his wrist before he can open the door, not wanting to leave without a proper kiss. She spins him back around to face her then pushes her lips against his in a long breathless kiss. Her hands grip each side of his face and when they release she rests her forehead against his. Then she lets him go but he definitely doesn't seem to want to leave after that. She pushes him through the threshold of the now open door and waits for him to go back to his floor before she leaves to go to hers.

She returns to her desk normally and continues her work unbothered for the rest of the day. It comes as a surprise to her that Ben hasn't asked her anything or came to check on her like he usually does. In fact, him not doing that makes her concerned. A million thoughts bounce in her head thinking that maybe he knows about her and Finn, maybe he saw them through the cameras or something. Although there aren't any cameras in the janitor closet corner. He still could've seen them. Since he doesn't approach her, she's able to do her work uninterrupted.

When her shift is over she goes straight home and texts the group chat then prepared to take shower. She sets her phone face down on the nightstand then makes her way to the bathroom, but before she goes in her phone vibrates. She doesn't expect it to go off so fast and since she isn't in the shower she goes back to take a glance. Not knowing if it's work or if it's Finn. She hopes it's Finn. She had sent him a message when she got home and has yet to get a reply.

Rey grabs it seeing a text to her individually from an unknown number. The text explains that it is her boss Ben Solo. But he could've replied to her text in the group chat. Why'd he send a private one?

She thinks it's odd. It could just be him being friendly, like Finn had said. Speaking of Finn, her phone vibrates with a message from him taking over the top of her screen:

'Still at work. What you up to though.'

She starts to smile at the thought of the text she was about to send him. Quickly she rushes to the bathroom to undress and starts the shower. Before she gets in she snaps a picture of her reflection in the mirror then sends it to him. She can only imagine the excitement he'll feel when he sees it. While waiting she hops in the tub and begins to wash herself. Today was easy compared to other days, she had been able to get her work done smoothly and even got to spend time with Finn. The best part is she finished everything and was able to get home on time.

It makes her feel bad that Finn has to stay at work longer than her. He gets home at a later time and when they're together it's only because he chooses to take his only break early in his shift which means for the next six hours he has to work straight through. It doesn't seem fair and it makes Rey really upset. Maybe when she befriends Ben she can ask him about it, she never got to exploit him about firing all those people. She's gotten caught up in work. She won't do anything unless Finns okay with it and so far he seems fine with his hours, he just wants a raise and he said he'll get it himself. She just wants what's best for him.

Rey gets out of the shower and puts on her baby blue button up pajama shirt and pants for bed. It's by far her favorite thing to wear when she sleeps alone, mostly because she doesn't usually wear clothes when her and Finn are together. She wears less of. Only because she wants to, he always sparks a confidence in her she never knew she had.

Speaking of, just as she gets into bed she gets call from him. She answers so fast she thinks the call went away. Then he speaks, 

"Girl you can't be sending me stuff like this while I'm on the clock are you crazy?!" his pitch is so high, she knows that she's got him excited.

She giggles. "Maybe I am. What're you going to do about it?"

"You'd want me to do something about it wouldn't you?" He teases her tease sparking a flutter of butterflies in her stomach. A power he still has over her just by the tone of his voice. "You know after I saw the picture I had to go to the restroom to readjust myself."

"Did you?" Her eyebrow quirks and she knows that he knows it did.

Her phone vibrates against her ear with a message from him barring an image. She closes her eyes knowing it's going to be something good, it'll definitely be payback for the first one she sent. She opens it to find a picture of his bulge peaking out of his underwear just enough to make her gulp. How she wishes he was with her so she can appreciate his body.

"Do you know how difficult it is to calm down after a picture like that Rey? Do you know?"

"I have no idea." Her heavy breath blows into the phones microphone hard enough for him to hear.

"And to think right now, as you breathe heavily into the phone you're probably licking your lips with closed eyes and hand over your heart. Just wishing that I was there."

"Yes. Please come home." She begs.

"I still have another hour left of my shift. You'll probably be a sleep by then, and I know I'll be beat anyway."

"So? What? You just want to crave each other over the phone? That's not going to help."

"It's something though, plus, we saw each other earlier today."

"Yes but that wasn't enough. It was good but it wasn't enough. I want to see you for real, and I'm not just talking about for sex I mean. I want to hang out with you, talk and..eat."

"I do to Rey. How about we schedule a date and call off. It could be one of our days off and then one of us can just call out and we'll be together."

She smiles with fingers resting on her bottom lip. A red tint blooming in her cheeks with glee. "I'd like that a lot Finn."

"Then it's settled. It'll just be me and you girl!"


	4. Chapter 4

Rey has to admit she is excited for the date between her and Finn that was coming up. They haven't spent more then ten minutes together in weeks and this would finally be their break. But that is Friday, today Rey has to pick up the courage to befriend her boss. Now, most people would think someone would do that to get something out of them. Like a raise or a promotion and thats exactly what Jannah tells her when they run into each other in the break room.

Today is a lowkey day for Finn and Rey, they said their hello's in the mornings and that was it. Since they have an upcoming day to themselves, there isn't any need to crave one another or miss each other. It's just a normal work day that's almost over already. Ben has been busy with boss duties so Rey hasn't really had the chance to approach him, he hadn't come to see her either.

"I don't know anyone here who would befriend that man." Jannah huffs. "He seems to always be on the brink."

Though she does have a point, Rey rebuttals. "Maybe befriending him is exactly what he needs."

She quirks a brow at this, looking at her friend with such confusion. "Didn't you say he was looking at you strange? Like - checking you out or something?"

"I figured he was just trying to be friendly. Even if it was a bit weird. He doesn't seem like the type of guy to have many friends."

"He doesn't seem like the type of guy to have any friends if we're being real."

The spite in her voice sounds personal. Jannah isn't the type of person to just hate on someone for no reason. Just the way she shakes her head and scoffs when she speaks about him makes it seem like he's definitely done something to piss her off. Her even begins to twitch. An enemy of Jannah's might as well be an enemy to the world. So she asks, "Why would you say that?"

"He's a fucking prick that's why. Are you forgetting he fired Rose? Like she already doesn't have enough on her plate. Then he goes and changes my shift like I don't have enough on my plate and when I tried to talk to him about it he told me to tell that to someone who cares."

Somehow she finds that hard to believe. Sure Ben is a bit aggressive but he isn't horrible, still she trusts Jannahs word over his. "He said that? That's so unprofessional."

"I know, I should sue him right?"

"I mean, this is his fathers business. He inherited it, so I don't think you'll get very far with the case." Rey explains to her doubt.

She slouches in disappointment and shrugs. "Yeah...the most he'll get is a slap on the wrist if I'm lucky..well, a girl can dream. I should get to work before he fires me too, though that doesn't sound too bad. Good luck befriending the man in charge, though you probably won't need it."

Jannah leaves the room to return to her floor and just as she exits the very man she is looking for enters. Ben Solo. Rey isn't surprised a bit. He always enters the break room whenever she's in there, he tries to play it off like it's a coincidence but she knows it's not. There's no harm in it, so she hadn't brought it up. He makes his way to the coffee maker as usual, keeping his back toward her.

"I meant to ask," he begins, no hello or anything. "how long have you been working here Rey?"

First name basis already? Though she never did tell him her last name. "About four years." She answers. "Not as long as everyone else."

"That's still a wild chunk if you think about it. Four years on this planet and you're already walking and talking." He turns and leans against the counter as the coffee maker begins to brew, making a hum to fill the silence between them.

"I know I said you're the quiet one but you seem close with people from the other department. I noticed you were just talking to Jannah and then there's the guy you speak to in the mornings-"

"Finn."

His eyes shoot at her the minute she says his name, making him pause in skepticism at how quick she was to tell him. Almost as if his suspicions were true. But there is no way he can know about them, they're very discreet.

"Right." He says slowly. "The one who came in late on my first day. He doesn't seem to take his work too seriously that one."

Rey tries not to react to this accusation, Finn is one of the most hard working people she's ever known. For someone to say something like that is more than insulting. "Why do you say that?" She asks.

"Well," he crosses his arms with a sigh as if there's a million things Finn does and he doesn't know where to begin. "for starters he takes these breaks. Long ones. I don't know where he goes but it takes him forever to get back from wherever it is he came from. He seems very distracted all the time too. I can't have an employee working like that, not in my business. You're his friend, is he always like this or is it something deeper?"

There's no way she can let Ben fire him all these distractions and long breaks are her fault. "I can assure you that he is one of the most hard working people in the building. He's been here longer than me and not once has he slacked off. He's a good man and..deserves better than to be fired. I think you should just give him a chance."

He eyes her. "You seem so sure about him."

"He helped me adapt to the work environment when I was first hired. He helps a lot of us. He's been working here for a long time and has never complained. If you fire him a lot of people might leave behind him, including myself."

His brows furrow with an intimidating glare as his eyes grow cold, it frightens her. "Is that a threat?"

"No." She shakes her head, seeing what Jannah means when she says he looks like he's constantly on the verge. "You can always hire someone else, but you'll never find someone like him. He's a diamond in the rough."

"A diamond in the rough eh? I'll take your word for it." He turns to tend back to his coffee that has just finished brewing. He grabs his mug and begins to drink from it without adding sugar or anything. Just plain coffee. She doesn't judge him for that but she does consider if she can convince him not to fire Finn, maybe she can convince him to give him a raise too.

Before she can say anything he speaks again, "I like how you think Rey. Even if Finn isn't as good as you say, I'll still keep him around because of how convincing you sound. Just make sure he doesn't screw up."

"I'll let him know the next time I see him." she assures.

He takes a sip of his steaming hot coffee and shoves his hand into his pocket. He looks at her and raises his mug. "I enjoyed this talk with you Rey."

Though he isn't smiling, the tone in his voice and the amusement in his eyes tells the truth. He really enjoyed the conversation they had which wasn't much. But she did respond to him in full sentences unlike their previous discussions. The appropriate thing to say to his appreciation is a thanks.

Rey smiles and nods. "Me too."

"Okay, you should probably get back to work so I'm not paying you for nothing."

She obliges and returns back to work when she is ready. Pondering what Ben meant by saying he'll go to talk to Finn himself, somehow that makes her nervous for him. But she doesn't let it stress her out. The next four hours she works straight through her shift without leaving her desk, since she hasn't gotten any attention for Finn, by the time it's to go home she is beat.

Shutting off the desktop, she stands and prepares to leave her cubicle. She worked later than usual today so the moon is already up by now, at this point she just wants to get out and go to bed as fast as possible. Quickly, she makes her way towards the front exit, hearing a rush of footsteps catching up behind her.

"Um, hey, Rey!" A deep voice calls to her. She turns around at the feeling of a hand touching her arm to find it belonging to Bens. It catches her off guard the way he grabs her, she doesn't know him well enough for him to do that. When he sees her offended reaction, he backs off and runs his hand through his hair.

"I wanted to let you know I spoke to Finn, he explained himself and told me everything." He admits, alarming her.

She has no idea what he could mean by that, so she listens on. There isn't anyway Finn would tell the boss about his relationship with her, she needs to know exactly what he means especially when he's using the word 'everything.'

"Apparently he's been trying to get a raise and has been a little stressed out about it. But since you've spoken so highly about him this morning, I thought I'll do him better with a promotion!"

Her eyes grow, though she'd prefer to hear it from Finn himself this is amazing news. "Really!? That's great!" 

"Yes, so from now on, he'll be working with me and my team."

She doesn't understand. "On your team?"   
  
"Yes." He nods. "With the amount of work he puts into just a small part of the company, I thought it'd be even better if he worked with my team for further progression altogether. He accepted before I could even finish asking, so I think this will be good for him. I had to mention you though, because he wouldn't have even still be here if it weren't for you."

"That's..." she doesn't know what to say, she is so happy for Finn. She didn't think convincing him to stay would get him promoted overall. But that's even better, especially with the way he loves his job. If she could get him to do that, maybe she could do more to make work better. "..thats really kind of you to do that. I know it means a lot to him."

"Oh it does, he was even crying. I sent him home after, he starts tomorrow. But this is really because of you, I just wanted to let you know that. You know, give you something to smile about on your way out."

She smiles. "Thank you Ben."

"I'll let you go now."

"Okay." She turns around and leaves out the front door to the parking lot and to her car.

She gets in her vehicle tossing her phone on the passengers seat as she starts the car. Everything is cold from it sitting dead in the middle of winter. Rey turns the heat on quick once it starts then pulls out of the parking lot to head home. Though she should be paying attention to the road, her eyes keep glancing at her phone. Eager for a text from Finn.

She thinks about how elated he must feel, he was probably jumping all over the place when he left work. It's unusual he hasn't called or texted her about it yet, he was probably waiting for her to get off work. She's off now and can't wait for him to tell, even if she already knows. Hearing the excitement in his voice when he tells her is the best part. It gets her excited then they're both bouncing around in excitement. 

When she gets home and gets inside, she takes a shower to prepare for bed just like she does everyday. Putting on just an oversized shirt and nothing more to sleep tonight. She thinks about how nice it was of Ben to do better with what she said, especially after what Jannah had told her this morning. Rey still doesn't trust the man, but maybe she could help him see through with Jannah since it worked well with Finn. 

A furious knock on her door startles her from her thoughts as she lays in bed. She gets up to see who is outside through her bedroom window, a thrill shoots up her stomach at the sight of Finns car parked behind hers in the driveway. She's definitely surprised to see him, especially when he has to start a brand new shift tomorrow but she's glad she'll be able to see him. This way they can celebrate together.

Rey runs to open her front door. As soon as she does he hugs her before she can even take a breath to say hello. He wraps his arms right around her waist with his head on her chest and lifts her off the ground.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" He squeals squeezing her tight.

"What did I even do?" She asks as if she doesn't know. He lets go of her to pepper her with kisses all over her neck and face, his lips are so warm she can't help but close her eyes and melt at the feeling of his mouth on her delicate skin.

"You know what you did. You helped me get promoted. Something I've been trying to do for years!" He lets go of her so she can shut the door. Then they both make their way to the couch to talk. "So..how'd you do it? What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything. If I'm being honest Ben was trying to fire you and I told him that would be a mistake. You're the one who really got him to do it in the end. You made up his mind."

"But you changed it." He assures. "No ones ever done something like that for me before Rey."

She shrugs feeling a wave of heat in her cheeks. "I just want you to be happy."

"Well I am happy, so happy." He grins. "I don't think I've ever felt this happy about something work related since I got the job. But now we can't hang out together on Friday because I'm not off."

Rey can't say she didn't see this coming, obviously if he's working with the boss he's going to be extra busy and never free. It's a downer but she can't feel down when he's so happy about it. 

"We're together now, and I'm so happy for you."

"I just can't thank you enough Rey, really." He leans closer towards her and kisses her softly. She doesn't let him pull away, when he does she grabs his face pulling him in for a deeper kiss. A kiss that shows just how much she's missed him these past few days. 

She rests her head on his chest as he holds her close. "You know he likes the way I think."

"Does he?"

"Yeah, that's what he told me. If I can keep this up I might be able to help everyone get the attention they deserve."

"Then it'll seem more like you're using Ben rather than trying to be his friend and you're not like that."

"Well no, but Jannah was just complaining to me earlier about her shift. I want to help."

"I'll talk to Ben about it." Finn promises. "We are a team now so he'll listen to what I have to say, as long as it works with what he does."

"That's right, you are working together now."

"All thanks to you!" He reminds to her blush. "I don't really know how to feel about Ben yet, after what he did, but working closely with him will show who he is. Let's just hope it's something good."

"Okay enough about Ben." She says sitting up. She lifts her leg over his to sit on his lap and look at him face to face. "Let's celebrate you."

He smiles, his gaze dropping to her lips making him bite his own. He lets his hands move down the small of her back to her waist. "Okay, what should we do?"

"We can have some drinks..and maybe.." she pretends to think, bringing her gaze upward to tease him. "..cuddle some more..without clothes.."

He growls a deep laugh causing her to bust into laughter. "Mm-hm-hm I like the sound of that!"

"And I like the sound of that!" She giggles referring to his laugh, she has never heard anything like that come out of him before. The way it rumbled in his throat was so amusing and rich. She kisses him then gets off to grab some drinks from the fridge.

By drinks, alcohol of course. Rey has a special wine that she has saved for events or happy days. She's been waiting for a reason to open it and what better reason to share it with Finn on this great day because not only was he promoted but she made a new friend all on her own. It definitely causes for a toast. 

She returns to the living room with two wine glasses hanging upside down in one hand while she holds the full bottle with the other. He gets up to take the glasses like the general enemy he is and helps her set everything down. They settle back on the couch.

"So, tell me how you became friends with the big boss." He insists opening the bottle, he does it with such ease. Rey usually struggles to do so, despite having all the strength in the world. She watches him pour the wine into the glasses then takes the one he hands to her.

"There isn't much." She sighs after taking a sip of the spicy liquid. It's not too strong but it does have an interesting kick. She tucks her legs under her and leans against her elbow on the back of the sofa. "We were mostly talking about work so I still don't know much about him. He seemed more interested in me and my opinions more than anything. I didn't really think to ask him about himself."

"I get it, you're at work so it isn't really appropriate. But if you're on break it shouldn't be. Do you know what to ask?" 

Rey is deadpanned at his query, which tells him the answer is no. He takes a few gulps of wine with an adoring smile at her confusion. Still, she tries to figure it out herself. What would she say to get to know someone? "What's your favourite colour?"

He chokes, blowing the wave in his cup. "Uhm," he clears his throat. "okay, well - that's a start. But let's be honest do you even know my favorite color?"

"Sure, it's purple." She shrugs, easy. She could list a million tiny details about Finn from the top of her head because of how much she pays attention to him.

"I didn't know you knew that. I don't know yours."

"You do know, it's green." She informs, he pauses with the shake of his head to deny before remembering that he had gotten her a green sweater for Christmas because she liked it so much.

"Oh that's right. Okay, well other than that. You need to know some more ice breakers. So pretend I'm Ben and talk to me." He waves his hand over his face to get into character, his expression changing from bright to cold with one gesture. It's like she's actually talking to Ben and Finn had left the room.

This makes her nervous, with all this pressure on her she feels like both Ben and Finn are waiting to judge what she says next. "Um...why'd you grow your hair so long?"

"I like it like this." Finn answers, no emotion and his voice deeper.

"...What did you do before working here?"

His face goes soft and he smiles, the warmth of Finns presence and beaming personality comes back as he praises her. "That was a good question! Don't ask about the hair."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I think I get it now. Let me ask another one."

"Okay." He waves his hand over his face again to change back. She snorts at how serious he's taking this and it almost makes him break character. "Go." He rushes to stop himself from bursting into laughter.

"Okay um..how has it been working here so far?"

"It's okay I guess. That Finn is my favorite worker gotta say. You Rey, you're okay." 'Ben' says.

Rey slaps his arm playfully in offense to his insult. "Well thanks _Ben_." She rolls her eyes with a smile as Finn changes back to himself.

"You're doing good. You got this. The trick is to find something you have in common AKA work, then ask about their experience. Everything else will just come to you at ease and once you're successful with Ben, there'll be other people you'll know how to approach on your own."

"Yeah, thank you Finn. You've made this fun."

"Is it me who made it fun or was it me top notch acting? I know it's Oscar worthy but I love to hear it from my fans." He floats looking off into nothing for dramatics.

"Oh please, you only say that because you haven't seen my performance. Which, I may say, is worth multiple oscars and nominations."

"Oh really?" He quirks a brow. "Then I challenge you to a lightning round of emotions."

She places down her glass of wine than sits cross cross while facing him."Challenge accepted."

"Enraged!" Is the first word he throws at her. Quickly she furrows her eyebrows with wide bug eyes and grits her teeth. Trying to appear as enraged as possible.

"Joyful!" He throws more words at her, giving her less and less time to show it. He goes through almost every emotion in the book. Melancholic, vexed, oblivious, happy but sad, bored, and last but most certainly not least. He saved it for last for a reason. Seductive.

Rey flips her hair, her eyelids heavy above her hazel irises and her lips parted just enough to see her two front teeth. She raises her eyebrows at him, encouraging him to make a move. Of course she's only acting at first, she even laughs it off with a friendly pat on his shoulder but his reaction makes it real. His gaze holds such awe upon her as if he had fallen in love with her all over again.

"What?" She laughs as if she doesn't already know.

He blinks softly and bites down his bottom lip. "You're just so cute you know that?" 

She feels something growing inside of her; a thrill. With blood rushing through her cheeks. She watches him gaze at her with eyes that glow with such love and craving, his lip slips from under his teeth with his eyes drifting down to her mouth. The longer he stares, the more intense the feeling becomes until she can no longer restrain her urges and neither can he.

Without a word or warning they attack each other's mouths hungrily, tasting the wine on the others lips. Rey slips her tongue in his mouth pulling his face closer to her with her hands around his cheeks. Whilst Finns hand roams around her thigh where his warm palm caresses her.

They moan between their mouths pulling each other closer. He grips her thigh and pulls her on his lap, never parting their lips for a second. His hands comb through her hair, removing it out of her face and over her head. She runs her hands down his chest sliding her hands under his shirt to feel his abs. Her hands against his soft skin and tight abdomen turns her on even more. She moans, then, feeling his erection press against her center, unable to help herself she rolls her hips against him. She grips at the buckle of his jeans, tugging at them until they finally give in and pop open. Then her hands continue to feel him up under his shirt.

He brings his hands up her back, holding her close as they continue to furiously make out as if now is a moment they've been waiting for forever. With her hips grinding against his, he reaches between her legs to rub at her aching center, realizing that she isn't wearing any underwear when her lustrous fluids drizzle down his fingers just by his touch. She squirms over him, bubbling a giggle through his lips at his action.

Finn smiles against her lips, enjoying her indulgence. He rubs her clit some more then pulls out his length. He slips it in so smoothly that she can almost feel chills when she gasps at their connection. It takes everything in her to not just grind on him until she cums, she wants to savor this moment. But god he feels so good inside of her. She takes a deep breath, wraps her arms around him, and tucks her chin between his should and neck to keep herself steady when she begins to rolls her hips.

Its slow in the beginning, it always is. Usually Rey gradually picks up the pace as they come close. This time however, she picks it up early. Quickly rolling and grinding her hips over his throbbing dick. She shuts her eyes and bites her lip, squeezing him in her arms. He doesn't expect her to do this so when she does he is stunned for a moment, but he catches up to her and syncs to her rhythm. 

That thrill that she had felt from him takes over, giving her the idea to try something new with him. If he likes her seductive side so much, she would give it to him. She isn't good when it comes to flirting although Finn thinks she is when she's really being honest about how she feels and she knows that isn't how it works. She lifts herself up and drops back down on him. He jolts at the sudden impact, he turns his head to look at her over her shoulder while she holds him. He looks curious but more scared than anything.

She tries a more aggressive approach, not too much but just a little. Grabbing his shoulders she shoved him back and off of her attempting to make the same seductive face she made earlier but with more lust in her eyes.

He giggles at her. "What're you doing?"

"I'm trying to be sexy." She says suggestively with a strange voice.

"Rey, we wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think you were sexy already. You're perfect as you are, you don't have to change."

"I'm not changing." She assures. "I'm trying something new which obviously isn't working."

"Why do you want to try something new now? Especially now?"

She slouches and moves the hair out of her face. "Cause..I'm never gonna see you. You're gonna be working all the time with this promotion and we'll barely get to see each other or talk or fuck."

"You're right about that.." he looks off to the side and to the ground as if he's just realizing it. "It won't be like I'm on the upper floor either..."

"I just wanted to make this last time good. I want you to remember it. Like - _really_ remember it. Whenever you think about me this moment pops in the back of your mind and you start to get hot and your mind starts racing and you can't focus-"

"I get it."

"..Did I turn you off?"

He shakes his head vigorously. "No no no, you're right. I shouldn't have interrupted you. Let's make tonight one to remember."


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a month, Finn and Rey have become - quite distant. He's been so busy with work he hasn't been able to reply to her text, the most they've interacted is a quick hello or smile if they see each other. That's only if.

Of course they spent a good night together before he went on his new shift and it was great. They made love and went out to a karaoke dinner then a movie. It was a fun and entertaining night, definitely one to remember. He didn't spend the night like he normally would, he didn't want to be late for his first day. It wasn't until he left when she realized how fast the night went, it was hard to go to sleep after that. 

For her it's been a little lonely without him. He's the only person she ever talks to consistently. But since he hasn't been around she's had to do her own in finding company. So she's been getting closer to Jannah since that's the only other person she really knows.

On this lovely day off Rey has decided to spend it with some girlfriends. Literally. Rose and Jannah are girlfriends now so where Jannah is Rose is. Rey doesn't mind it, having the both of them around is really entertaining. Also they can talk about things she wouldn't talk about with Finn, such as stuff about her period or if she just wants to talk about guys.

Together the three of them sit at a table outside a cafe under an umbrella. In front of them sits muffins and danishes they order along with tea or coffee. Rey got herself a banana muffin with walnuts and black tea on the side. She grins at the couple, laughing at a joke Rose just told. But it's not the joke that's funny, it's the way they react to it. It makes Rey miss being with Finn.

She doesn't even notice when the laughing stops until she looks up to see the two staring at her awkwardly. With this embarrassment she feels herself blush as she tries to look and forget they ever made eye contact. Though there's no use.

"Is something on your mind Rey? You seem a little upset." Rose notices, saying exactly what's on her mind.

Rey furiously grabs her muffin taking a large bite out of it. She shakes her head. "No. Nothing to worry about. This muffin is delicious." This action only makes them more concerned for her.

"Oh I know what's wrong." Jannah admits lifting her head confidently. Like she really does know. "You want a relationship."

She tries not to choke at this accusation but with the amount of muffin in her mouth she can't help it. She coughs and slams her hand against her chest. Trying to take a normal breath before answering. Her eyes water and she knows her face is flushed. "What?"

"Look, with me and Rose the way we are now, the way we're so affectionate towards one another; we don't want you to feel like a third wheel."

"Trust me, I don't." She promises swallowing the rest of the food down her throat. "I'm not looking for a relationship."

Rose doesn't seem to believe that. "Oh come on Rey, you've been single for as long as I've known you. Why is that? Are you..saving yourself or?"

"No. I'm just..not ready for that kind of love."

"Bullocks!" Jannah swears, it startles them. "I know you've been getting some, there were some mornings I've seen you at work and you were glowing brighter than the sun. Somebody has been puttin it down on you _real_ good."

She bursts into laughter at the way she had phrased that. Though she isn't wrong, Rey tries her best to seem like nothings going on. Her relationship with Finn isn't a bad thing, but it's kept hidden for good reason. Their love is basically forbidden. Then she thinks, it wouldn't hurt to tell Jannah and Rose. Jannah won't tell and Rose doesn't work for the company anymore. Their her girls and if she wants to stay good friends she ought to tell them this. There isn't a reason not to.

"Okay fine," She sighs. "you're right. I have been getting sexual attention from a certain someone. But if I tell you who they are, you can't tell anyone. You have to swear."

The girls share a puzzled look, obviously this request is strange so the follow up question isn't a surprise. "Why can't we tell?"

Rey sighs, anymore information would just make it more obvious, especially to Jannah. But she complies. "Because it's someone we work with-"

"It's Finn isn't it." Jannah blurts just as Rose gasps at what Rey had revealed. However Rey is paralyzed by how correct Jannah is. She knew that Jannah kind of had a feeling that maybe she had a crush on Finn, but for her to outright know it's him is mind boggling.

"How did you know?" 

"Rey there's literally no one else you talk to and I know you're not fucking the boss...Unless you are?"

"No, no god no." She shakes her head in disgust, unable to imagine being with Ben. That pairing just doesn't work. "You're right it's Finn."

"AH!" They both squeal and grab each other's hands as if they had just one the lottery. Rey states at their bright faces, wide grins and bug eyes. They seem more happy then she expected, she didn't expect them to care that much about it and because of that she doesn't know if she should be flattered or embarrassed.

Jannah places her hand on her chest. "Honestly it's a relief you're with him and not with someone else from work cause the guys there are just - meh. Finns cute though."

"So cute!" Rose swoons. "I use to have thing for him before I met Jannah and boy did he take me places in my fantasies. That makes me wonder....how is he in the bedroom? If that's not too personal."

Rey's face couldn't grow any more red. From the moment Jannah brought Finn up her hearts pace had quickened and now her mind is racing, she just can't process what they're saying anymore. She blinks rapidly, opening her mouth to speak but only sounds come out. 

"Uh-- I- that's personal." She finally says. "But you're my girls so I'll tell you everything.."

Jannah and Rose both scoot their seats closer to her for the intel, leaning toward her to hear her dirty bedroom secrets with Finn. The secrets stay between them.

"He's so good in the bedroom. It honestly doesn't feel real and when he goes down on me-" she loses herself in thought, just thinking about the things his tongue does to her.

"Really!" Rose gasp, so intrigued by this. "Does he have abs."

"Oh yeah, it's a four pack but it's still so fucking good. Just everything about him is perfect."

"So why were you so sad? It's because of his promotion isn't it?" Jannah realizes.

She nods. "We haven't gotten to see each other and I'm not used to not having him around. Seeing you guys being cute just reminded me of us, but I'm okay. I enjoy spending time with you guys. I just miss him."

"Aww. We'll have you spoke to him? Maybe you can both arrange a date or something in your free time?"

"That's the thing we did that, then he got the promotion and our plans changed. I've never been in a relationship this serious with anyone before and I don't want it to get ruined our job. Things were going great before this but now I barely get to say hello."

Jannah takes a pause to think. "Haven't you been trying to get to know the boss? Aren't you guys like besties or something?"

"Well..yeah, we talk sometimes."

"Then I'm sure you can convince him to give Finn time off." Jannah suggests. "Or, this might be a stretch, but you could try and get a promotion to spend time with him."

Rose gasps grabbing at her girlfriends arm like she's a genius for thinking that. "That's a good one. It is extreme though."

Rey doesn't really like any of those ideas. She definitely doesn't want to get promoted, she likes he position and the pay and she's happy where she is. Requesting time off for Finn will then seem suspicious and if Ben finds out about them they'll both get fired. Although Jannah does have a point. To get to Finn she has to go through Ben. That's what she'd do. It should be simple enough, she just needs a plan.

The next time she has work, she wakes up super early to change her appearance a little. She puts on a little make-up and lipstick which is something she doesn't ever do. Also she pulls her hair up into a ponytail instead of a bun then puts some earrings on and even sprays on some perfume for an extra touch. She has no idea why she has decided to go through with this approach, but she's been thinking about it all night. She would get closer to Ben to eventually get to Finn. It was the only thing she could think of that she could get away with, her other plan was to just sneak around to find him but that would be too risky. This is good as far she considers.

When she arrives to the building, the front doors are just being opened by security. She is the first one in.

As usual, she goes to the break room to grab some breakfast. Nothing is there since they just opened up, the delivery guy hasn't even brought the food in. She's never made it before the delivery guy, this'll definitely catch Bens attention. So he knows she takes her job seriously and will never doubt anything she says even though he doesn't now. She isn't sure what it'll do exactly to get her to Finn, but it feels right.

Rey makes her way to her cubicle, unsure what to do at this time with nothing to eat and no one to talk to. She could start her work but then she'll have nothing to do when her shift actually starts thirty minutes from now. It doesn't sound too bad in the moment but when it comes she'll be dreading with boredom. So she sits back and kicks her feet up to chill for a bit, she takes her phone out and plays whatever game she has downloaded as she waits for people to start coming in.

After a couple of minutes she sees someone pass by the corner of her eye, however she's too focused on beating this level to turn and look at them. It isn't until she loses a life that she looks away in frustration, seeing the figure that she saw in her peripheral. A smile grows on her face accompanied by a warmth fluttering her chest. It's Finn, standing right in front of her without even realizing it. His back is turned to her staring down at his phone, all she can see is his butt. It looks good from this angle.

She drops her feet off her desk and stands. "Finn." she calls to him, his head perks up at the sound of her voice. He turns around to look at her, it takes him a moment to recognize her. The bewilderment in his eyes stabs her in the heart. She slouches. "Oh no, don't tell me you already forgot what I look like?"

"No, no I didn't. Rey." he says taking a good look at her appearance. On instinct he grabs her hands as if they aren't in the work place and she takes them willingly because it's been so long since she's felt his touch. "..I didn't recognize you with all that makeup. You look good, really good. What're you doing here so early?"

She loses eye contact with him for a moment, wanting to tell him the whole thing about getting close to Ben to get to him. But thinking about it, she now realizes how ridiculous it sounds. So she shortens it up. "I missed you Finn."

"I've missed you too babe." he pulls her closer and wraps his hands around her waist. She puts her hands on top of his to pulls them off of her, only because she doesn't want to risk them getting caught. "Nobody is here, it's the perks to coming early."

That puts her to ease, she brings her hands up to his shoulders. "Why're you here so early anyway?" she asks.

"I try to get here early to impress the boss. He expects a lot from me after you told him how hard I worked. I can't even take too long of a break without him questioning if I take my job seriously."

Every time someone talks about that man it's something negative, she has yet to hear something positive about him. It honestly makes her not want to get to know him at all. "Is he that bad?"

"He's just very..grim. He takes everything serious and expects everyone else to as well. Kind of like Han but less playful. A lot of the guys who work with me joke about him needing to get laid, I just think he needs to let loose though. Anyway," he changes the subject. "I like the new look."

"I wanted to try something different today." she gasses flipping her hair.

"Well you look stunning as always.." he moves his face closer to his, looking deeply into her eyes. "..you get more and more beautiful every time I see you."

Her cheeks flush red at his flattering compliment as her eyes drift to the lips that have been on her mind for the past month. She moves closer to him as he moves closer to her, their heads tilting to meet each others lips. But just as they begin to kiss someone comes in the room forcing them to disperse quickly. Rey falls back against her desk and leans casually against it. Finn stands in front of her with her arms crossed nodding his head at her as if she said something. She plays along.

"I've never looked at a strawberry the same after that." she says.

He laughs at how specific yet random the subject is but he goes along with it. "I don't blame you." he shakes his head.

The person who had entered the room turns the corner of cubicles to reveal themselves. It's the boss Ben Solo. His hair up in a man bun and a shaved chin. He stands there with a paper cup of hot coffee in his hand, bags under his red eyes. He looks at the two of them with a furrowed brow the turns his full attention to Rey.

"You're here early." he notices, though she isn't sure how he feels about that from the vague tone in his voice.

"Yeah." she nods, not knowing what else to say to that. He turns around and walks away towards his office saying nothing else, he doesn't even stop to greet Finn. So Rey continues talking to Finn since that's who she's here for. Now that she knows he's here at this time she doesn't have to go through with her plan. She can just come to work early all the time. "Are you always here at this time?"

"Yeah, I get home late and I don't get much sleep. My shifts are long and exhausting." he mumbles with a sigh.

"Aww I'm sorry. I wish I could do something to help you, maybe I could talk to Ben about it?"

"No, no it's fine. Actually, I have something to tell you about him." he sighs. "Since I've been working with him we're together a lot. Sometimes he says some things that just don't sit right and whenever I do something he doesn't like, he makes a snarky comment about you being wrong about me. Then he goes on about how easy you persuade him to do things because of your looks and your appeal. He seems to have a thing for you."

She places her hand on her hip, this is literally what she's been telling him the whole time. "I'm aware. He hasn't done anything to me yet, he can be a bit creepy sometimes. He talks to me a lot but I don't think his intentions are hazardous. Not yet anyway, we haven't talked long enough for things to get that far."

"Just be careful around him okay?"

Rey can't help but smile at how protective he is of her suddenly. It makes her stomach sprout with electricity. "I know, and you know I can take care of myself."

"I do know, but I also know that you have a hard time of seeing things coming despite your trust issues." he says. "I want you to be aware about it at least, it's more than just what you think."

Her smile fades into a frown at his concern, if he's worried she should be alarmed because Finn does not overreact. He's seen a side of him that she hasn't. "Do you think he could.."

Finn shrugs. "I don't know, I don't know what he's capable of. I can't say he's dangerous but you know how aggressive he can be. I don't think he'd try to hurt you though, he likes you too much. Way too much."

"You jealous Finn?" 

She knows he isn't, she just likes to be a tease. For a second though, his eyes seemed to lower in doubt. Like he was worried about losing her to someone else. That would never happen. They've been through to much for her to just up and leave him. She doesn't ever want him to worry about that. Reaching out, she grabs his hand to reassure him.

"Do you want to do something later?" she asks.

He looks up at her, face lit with hope before quickly dying out. "I want to, but I can't. Solo's got a new assignment for me to do, so I don't know how long my shift will be today."

With her bummed reaction he places a hand on her cheek giving her the warmest kiss on the forehead. Even though Ben could catch them at any moment, she closes her eyes and embraces the feeling of his lips against her skin. She smiles, a flutter in her chest reminding her how much she's missed him.


	6. Chapter 6

They hadn't made any time for each other at all. With Finn working all the time, Rey has made time to find herself. What she has been finding is that the more time away Finn spends, the more irritated she grows. It isn't like she doesn't try to text or call him, she has done all of that enough times with no response. If he wants to focus on his career fine, but to flat out ignore her without a single responses is plain disrespectful. She hasn't texted him in a while since he hasn't answered. So what she has been doing is trying not to think about him.

Even when she's at work and she sees him every now and again, he never says hi. It's like he's purposely ignoring her, like he doesn't want to talk to her. Well she doesn't want to talk to him either! In fact, she doesn't want to be with or think of him anymore. That's right, she doesn't want to think about his firm hands on her and those warm soft lips against her skin. It was good while it lasted, but it seems to be over now. She may or may not be coping with their separation by hating him. Things have only seemed to get worse after their talk. Even when she shows up to work early to meet him, the only person she finds is Ben who is always more than happy to keep her company.

Rey sits at her cubicle, furiously typing on her desktop. She's been a little bitter, she can't remember the last time she smiled. It doesn't matter, drowning herself in work helps forget about the necessity of happiness. 

"Hello Rey." a deep voice greets. 

She spins around in her chair lazily to see her boss leaning against her cubicle, trying his best to smile at her but it's barely there. She doesn't know what he's so happy about, but it's making her sick. "Is there something you need?"

The attitude catches him by surprise but he seems to let it go. "No," he assures clearing his throat. "I just wanted to ask if you wanted to get some drinks after your shift. You know, so we could get to know each other outside of work..."

He continues to talk as she stops listening to think about it. Her first answer is no, she would rather go home and cry like she's been doing for the past few weeks. Then she thinks, going out with a friend would be nice. It would be relieving. Ben Solo isn't the best person to spend time with but if it's for drinks, the alcohol will drown most of the night out anyway.

"Sure." she sighs with a careless shrug. Her lack of emotion reflecting his monotone.

"Okay, there's a pub not too far form here. I'll see you then." 

"Bye."

He walks away after that. She spins back around in her chair to resume her furious typing on the keyboard. Every interaction she has with that man is awkward, she can't imagine how it's going to be drinking with him. Maybe the alcohol will spice up his attitude, she just hopes he's not one of those guys who break things and get mad when they drink. Then again, from what people have said about him that might be exactly how tonight is going to go.   
  
Finn isn't all she thinks about. He's only 75%. The thing is, he's taken so much time out of her days before and to not see him once is so strange. It's like he's not even working in the building anymore. Wait. There's no way. Ben couldn't have fired him could he? He didn't have any reason to. Unless he overheard them talking the other day. If he was fired he would've told her or he'd hide it from her but he wouldn't ignore her. Now she's confused and evermore concerned. She needs to see him immidiately.

Getting up from her desk she marchs her way to Bens office. Not even bother to knock at his door. She opens it with her eyebrows pushing against her eyes to show that she isn't messing around. Ben sits there at his extremely large desk and chair, staring at her with cold eyes that tell her she needs to fix her attitude before saying a word to him. She does so, straightening her posture and softening her eyes. 

She clears her throat to speak. "Have you seen Finn? I have something to return to him."

The excuse slipped from her lips before she can fully process it. It was a good one though by Bens face she can't tell if he's going to tell her a not. He just sits there with a mean face, debating to speak.

"He's out."

"Out?" Her heart drops. 'Out' as in fired? No. It couldn't be. Unless 'out' as in he quit. But he said he wouldn't. 

"He's out of town." He continues, he rises from his leather seat to walk around and lean against the front of his desk. "I sent him out on a last minute work related assignment."

"Oh..why didn't he tell me?"

He shrugs. "I told him not to tell anyone about it. He'll be out for about a week or two."

Things are starting to make a little more sense, but none of this explains why he hasn't called or texted. He could have still done that.

"You seem stressed." Ben notices. She looks up at him, forgetting that she was standing in his office. That's when she notices he's towering over her, she knows he wasn't doing that before.

She takes a step back and gulps. "I'm just a little worried for him."

"Why is that?"

She sighs. "Well, he's my friend and he hasn't been answering any of my messages. That's alarming for someone like him, he always answers."

"I haven't heard from him either but it's because the area he's in doesn't have much service. I can assure you there is nothing to worry about. You're friend is fine."

She doesn't believe that at all. If there was no service Finn would contact her any other way, he'd contact someone. And why would Ben send him somewhere with no service? This whole thing is incredibly suspicious, it gives her a horrible feeling that there might be something deeper going on. Now her head is swirling with possibilities of what could be happening to him while he's gone, especially if Ben sent him out alone. It's not like he mentioned him going with anyone else.

"I think I'm going to cancel our drinks tonight."

His 'reassuring' expression falls into a frown. "Seriously?" He sounds so sinister, she almost wants to call for help in case he does something. Although she's never known him to do that, then again she doesn't know him. "Because of some friend not being around you're going to cancel?"

She shakes her head, trying to come up with a simple fib to get him off her. "No, it's not like that exactly. I have something to do."

"Oh really?" He challenges crossing his arms. "Like what?"

"It's personal. Im sorry, maybe we can drink out another time?"

"Yeah, you know what? Another time sounds great. How about now?" He suggests. She can hear in the town of his voice that it wasn't a question, it wasn't a request, it was a demand. So she thinks of anything to get out of this, not liking the direction it's taking. She can see how close he is to going off that edge, one wrong word and who knows what will happen.

"I still have work to do, my shift isn't over yet and I already took my break."

"Lucky I'm your boss then. I'll let you slack off with another break so we can talk outside of work."

Now Rey is out of ideas, it doesn't seem like she has a choice at this point. He grabs his blazer and hovers his hand over her, leading her out of his office so he can lock the door. She watches him do so, hunched over as he twist the key into the lock simply before turning back to her. Something in her gut tells her this man just isn't right and neither are his intentions. Just by his approach and 'suggestion' towards her. The thought makes her heart begin to pound.

"Don't worry, I'll drive." He assures as if that's the thing she's afraid of.

"Great." She whispers too afraid to speak any louder. He hovers his hand behind her back some more and leads her outside to his car. A car she doesn't expect for a man like him through looks and characteristics, but financially it looked about right.

A grey sports car, yeah one of those. Honestly it relieves her, if he planned on taking her anywhere people would know with his flashy vehicle. He's most likely the only person who drives something like this in town because Rey has never seen this car until now. Still, he could be using reverse psychology and use his flashy car as an alibi if her body is found and he's a suspect. Maybes she's thinking too much into it, she's been watching a lot of murder documentaries while Finns been away too. It isn't healthy.

He opens the door for her like a gentlemen, she keeps her guard up as she approaches and gets in just in case he tries something. When she sits on the leather seats she pats herself down in case he pick pocketed her. It's happened before. Everything is still on her, nothing has been taken as of now. Her suspicion lowers but she doesn't lose her guard. She begins to see why she doesn't have many friends.

As he begins to drive off the lot she pulls out her phone to text Jannah, letting her know that she is with Ben in case something happens. At least someone will know who was with her last.

'You're with who? Going where? Why?' Jannah's text helps Rey realize that she's crazy for going into this mans car. She doesn't know him and he's behind the wheel, he could drive past the said bar and then what can she do?

She spends the rest of the ride silently panicking. It isn't Long before he parks his car on the side of the street and gets out. She watches him walk around the car as he makes his way to the front of the bar he told her about. The bar that isn't too far from their job. She takes a breath of relief then gets out, at least she'll be by people in case she doesn't feel good about any of it. At the moment she doesn't but she goes on because she feels like she is overreacting.

They walk in and find a place at the bar, Rey sits down on the stool thinking about what she wants. It's not often she drinks. Obviously she isn't going to drink too much because she isn't too sure of Bens intentions. She feels bad for feeling the way she does about him, but he doesn't make it easy to be liked.

He settles on the stool beside her and turns himself toward her waving at the bartender to make his order. "What should I get you?"

Her eyebrow perks up at his offering to buy her a drink. He doesn't have to and she doesn't want him to, before she can deny he holds his hand up again to speak. "You must allow me to buy you some drinks, I feel like I owe you that."

"You don't owe me anything." she assures. "You've done enough for me already."

His head tilts and his brows furrow, puzzled by what she said for some reason. "What have I done for you?"

"You're nice to me and you didn't fire my friend."

"That's because you put in his good word," he says as the bartender slides him a glass of whiskey. He brings it to his lips, takes a big long sip then sets the glass back down. "and being nice is just common decency. I know that people don't really like me because I do my job and I don't take shit, a lot of my employees are used to being pampered by my father. So when I come along, they forget that this is a place of work and they're expected to do so. You aren't like those people however, you get the job done and make your money's worth. I like that."

Rey does her best to give a friendly smile as he takes another sip finishing the drink, he asks for another from the bartender and is given one immediately. She can tell he comes here often, the bartender seems to be used to his routine. Something else she notices, the bartender glances at her. "I'm just doing what I'm paid to."

"I respect that." he sighs with relief from his refreshing sip. "Though it makes me wonder why you haven't asked for a promotion. You have the spirit."

"I'm happy where I am and the money I make is good."

"You could always make more."

"Yeah, but I don't necessarily _need_ more."

"Oh, I see." he nods. This only puzzles her as he takes another sip of the alcohol, looking at her through the glass as if he's got her figured out. But it isn't that easy to just crack someone like her, the only person she's ever opened up to within their first meeting was Finn. That's only because they connected so easily and he could always read how she feels.

"See what?" she asks ordering a drink of her own. He slams his glass on the bar counter then proceeds to twirl his finger around for another, the bartender gets on it quickly. Glancing at her again before averting his eyes. She isn't sure why he keeps looking at her, she can see him do a double take from her peripheral and it's not because he likes her. He looks more concerned than anything.

"You're the type of person who just focuses on their needs rather than their wants. You're a survivor and survivors believe the only thing they need is the things they need, nothing more or less."

She crosses her arms. "There are things that I want."

"No." he shakes his head. "You're probably all about making enough money to pay your bills and put food on the table. You don't make the time for anything else like relationships for example."

"I have time for relationships." she assures though she doesn't think she has anything to prove to him. 

"Other than friendships I mean. Though, I can tell you don't have much of those either."

He shuffles in his seat. The bartender hands her a bottle of beer to which she takes and pops open easily herself. He's impressed but doesn't show it. Rey knows where he's going with this, bringing up relationships that aren't platonic are a great way to find out if she's single or not and also the type of guy she's looking for. This isn't something she feels comfortable talking about, especially with her boss. It's really out of line for him to bring it up in the first place.

She just sits there staring at him, she takes a swig of her beer waiting for him to realize she isn't going to talk about her love life. A lot of time past before then. His eyebrows hoist to wrinkle his forehead as he sighs.

"Right, okay, um..." he pushes his lips together, thinking about what to say to her. As he does so, she meets eyes with the bartender for a moment. He looks at her, not averting his eyes this time. Then turns away with a softer expression, some he interpreted was wrong.

"Can I ask why you wanted to go out for drinks?" she questions suddenly. "I mean, for a boss to ask out his employee seems a bit odd."

"I just want to get to know you, I see you're just as interested in being friends as I am. What's so weird about that?"

"That's not the part that's strange. Taking me to a bar in the middle of the week during the day is what's strange."

"Hm." he grabs his glass for another sip, the suspicions that had died down from earlier slowly creeping back up at his response. "I didn't see you as the judging type."

She puts down her bottle. Not liking the way this is going, but it's going better than what she had expected on the way over. Still, she finds herself stupid for getting in the car with him in the first place. Especially with those bad feelings she's had. "Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"Why so you can judge me too?" he asks before a deep huff of air forces from his nose. "I'm just kidding. I don't really talk about myself, it's not something I like to do. I'd rather talk about you."

Rey doesn't like how that makes her blush, but someone showing any sort of attention is flattering. Even if he's using her as an excuse to not talk about himself. She sits back. She remembers what Finn said to her the other day about him being a little obsessed with her and talking about her with people. Finn doesn't lie when it comes to her safety, so she knows that when he says be cautious she definitely needs to be cautious.

"You seem to have me all figured out already. What else is there to know?"

"What do you do after a long day at work?"

She freezes. Why would he want to know that? Why does he care? She grows uncomfortable and can tell he notices but it doesn't stop him from urging her to answer with the look in his eyes. "Why does that matter?" she asks. "What do _you_ do after a long day at work?"

His eyes grow cold as he glares at her causing her to look away from him for the rest of the conversation. "I told you I don't like talking about myself."

"We have something in common then."

The vibe switches between them, it was off in the beginning but now it's just uneasy. Rey feels a chill against her skin, a breeze that warns her that she's vulnerable in the hands of a menace. Ben becomes hostile when she doesn't provide with the answers he wants. Just like that he is back on the edge, waiting for her to say something to tick him off. She thought going out for drinks would be relieving and take her mind off Finn, on one hand it has but at what cost. It isn't long until she wants to go back to work.

"You've got a fire in you Rey," he says. "I like it."

The way he says that makes her even more uncomfortable. He places down his drink and stands up. "Excuse me, I have to use the restroom. I'll be right back." 

He leaves her on her own giving her a chance to look at her surroundings. It's a bit early in the day so there aren't many people at the pub, other than divorcees and people who don't know what to do with their lives. At least that's what she assumes. She notices the bartender looking at her again and since Ben is gone, she takes it upon herself to speak to this oh so curious man.

"Can I help you with something?" she asks appearing a little aggressive.

He points towards the direction Ben had went. "That man you're with..you with him? On your own?"

That's a strange question to us and it makes her paranoid. "Yes." she answers, though she isn't sure that is the correct thing to say. "Why?"

"I'm just making sure he's not forcing you or anything. I've seen some women here with men without a choice and you just had that look in your eyes so..I was worried. Especially because that guy is a dick."

"I'm actually here with him so..thanks."

"Yeah, sure. No problem."

Sooner or later Ben comes back and Rey is a little off after what the bartender says. But she tries to give him a chance, after all he hasn't tried anything so she doesn't have anything against him. He doesn't really talk about himself but they have a conversation about the workplace and where he plans on taking things. It wasn't interesting but it was nice to just talk. Sitting there, talking to him herself throws away everything everyone has said. He doesn't make himself to be that person around her even though she knows he is. It's strange.


	7. Chapter 7

The past week has been the most uncomfortable week of Rey's life. Ever since she had went to the bar with Ben he's taken it upon himself to approach her ten times more than he usually does. There isn't an hour she doesn't spend without him interrupting her work and every morning, at the start of her shift, he is always sitting on top of her desk staring. Waiting for her to say hello so he can say it back and then just sit there awkwardly until he's ready to leave. At this point, she just wants him to leave her alone. She doesn't need nor want to befriend him any longer. Sure they had a nice time at the bar, but he makes it easy to forget with how creepy he acts.

Whenever she's sitting at her desk she can feel him staring at her through the window of his office, when she turns around he looks away, but she knows that he's staring. She could see his reflection off the screen of her desktop. She tried to talk him into changing her cubicle, complaining about the a breeze from the air conditioner above her head made her cold but he insisted she stay where she is. Saying that a new work area would distract her more than the one she's used to. He no longer attends to her wants and needs. Yet she has to attend to his if she wants to keep her job.

"I knew something was up with him." Jannah admits with the shake of her head. The two of them sit in her car over their breaks, eating donuts and drinking tea. They have migrated from eating in the break room after Rey had found out Ben was eavesdropping on their conversations by the information he knew about her. "You should quit."

"I can't do that." she argues biting into a fluffy glazed donut. "I love it here and I'm not ready to find a new job with new people to get used to."

"So you'd rather stay here and be tortured by our stalker, aggressive, boss?"

It puzzles Rey that Jannah is talking as if she doesn't work at the same job as her. She may be on a different floor but their boss is still the same. "You're still here."

"Touché."

"Anyway, 'stalker' is a bit of a stretch don't you think? He's not following me anywhere."

"That's true. We both know a guy like that has too much to risk over stalking a co-worker." 

"Exactly." Rey sighs. Though, a piece of her is a bit paranoid he might take it that far. She tries not to think about it and enjoy her meal.

They stop talking to eat the rest of their food, they don't plan on going back inside when they're done. Rey stuffs her face and sips her hot tea, her taste buds singing at the delicious flavors on her tongue. The silence in the car filled with their chewing and slurping from their food and beverages. She pauses at the tickle of her phone vibrating against her thigh. She puts down her donut and licks her fingers before picking it up to see the cause of it, finding Finn's number calling her.

The pace of her heart begins to race with the snatch of her breath. She hasn't heard from Finn in so long, longer than the length they were separated before. He has no idea how much she's been dreading to hear his voice now more than ever. She get's out of the car to speak to him in private then answers the call.

"Hello?" she sounds so eager because she is.

"Rey, hey!"

A wave of relief warms her chest as she sighs with joy. The sound of his voice being the greatest thing she's ever heard in a while. She's just happy to know that he's safe and that nothing bad happened to him. "Finn, thank goodness. You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear your voice."

"Sorry," he apologizes, like it's his fault he was sent out of town. "there was no service anywhere. I just got all your messages and I wanted you to know Ben sent me out of town. I wish I could've told you but he demanded I shouldn't, I hope you're not mad."

"I was mad until there were other things on my mind.." she speaks of the creep of a boss Ben and looks to Jannah who's watching her from her car. What she said haunting the back of Rey's mind. "So you're back in town?"

"I am, I'm back in town." he assures and she can't help but smile at the good news. "I know you're at work and we can't talk too long, I do have the next few days off because of all this time I spent working away. So we can definitely make plans together."

Honestly, after all this time with him away with Ben's insolence on top of that. She needs a break from work, a long time off to spend with her love. "How about we make plans right now. What're you doing?" she asks. 

"I just got home." he says.

"Okay, I'm on my way."

"What?"

She hangs up the phone and hops back into the car with Jannah who has been waiting patiently to hear about the details of their conversation. "Can you drop me off at Finns, I'm gonna go and spend some time with him."

With nothing more having to be said, she starts the car and begins to pull off. "Sure. But do you think the boss is gonna be okay with that? Because - I'm pretty sure he'll notice that you're not there."

"No, I'll come up with some excuse as to why I wasn't there for the rest of my shift."

"Okay." she nods. "Is Miss Rey going to get herself some?"

"I don't even care about that right now. I just want to see him again. But yeah, I will be getting some too. Do you know how long it's been since we were in the same room?"

"I can't imagine how you feel, I can't be too long without Rose. There's not a day where we don't text.."

Jannah goes on about her relationship with Rose. But the only thing going on in Rey's mind is how happy she's going to be in his arms again. Wrapped in the warmth of his big strong arms, the way he squeezes her tight makes her able to feel his heart beating, her nose tucked in his chest embracing the smell of him. The way she fits perfectly in his grasp. Just thinking about it brings her happy chills. She really doesn't know how she's made it this long without him. But she won't waste another second, she's going to spend time with him and she's not letting anything or anyone get in the way of that.

She can't wait to hear what he's been up to and tell him what she's been doing. Though there isn't much. She doesn't want to tell him about the whole Ben situation, she doesn't want him to worry. Knowing him, he'd overreact and probably march over to Ben and say something that'd get him fired. Sure Ben is a creep, but he hasn't cause her any harm. He hasn't touched her or threatened her, so there isn't necessarily a problem to report. It isn't a problem period, he's just annoying. That's all. Just. Annoying.

The ride to his place is surprisingly quick since she spent the whole ride thinking about the time they're going to spend together. She might just stay at his place for a couple of days if he lets her, she has no doubt that he wouldn't. 

Jannah parks her car in front of his place, Rey sees him standing outside through the window. It's not enough to see him from afar, not when they're this close to each other after being apart for so long. She opens the door flying out of the car to race towards him, not even bothering to say goodbye to Jannah. She jumps into his open arms nearly knocking him over. He stumbles for a moment then catches his balance, his arms wrap around her waist and slide up her back to hold her neck. The feeling even better than she had imagined. Engulfed in the warmth of his body, she shivers as he digs his face into her neck. It feels like forever since they've shared a moment like this, she doesn't want it to end.

The moment does end though. When they disperse Rey attacks him with kisses on his neck and face before finally meeting her lips with his. She almost forgot how soft they are and how delirious it makes her feel. They end the kiss but never let go of each other, staring into the others eyes they smile and Rey almost wants to cry at how happy she is to be with him.

"I've missed you so much." he tells her as he rests his head against her forehead. "There wasn't a day that I didn't spend thinking about you and the fact that I couldn't even call you made it worse."

She grabs his hands. "I'm sorry you had to leave, I missed you too."

"Let's talk inside-" he stops and squints his eyes looking past her. "Is that Jannah?"

Rey turns around to see that Jannah is still parked where she had dropped her off, watching them from her car. "You can go now Jannah." she assures waving her hand at her.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going." she says. "Sorry, its just cute to see couples reunite. I watch videos like this all the time. I'm gonna go now. Don't have too much fun."

They don't spend anymore time giving her their attention after she says she's leaving. Together they walk inside his house, holding hands like the couple they are. When he closes the door behind them, she thinks about what they're going to do. How they're going to spend their time together again. She's got a few ideas, but it looks like Finn's got some of his own too. She makes her way over to his living room, feeling him watch her as he follows behind. She just knows he's looking at her ass and she likes it.

"I was thinking about staying here for a few days," she admits as he walks in front of her. "is that okay?"

He grabs her and pulls her close to him. A fire in his eyes she hasn't seen for the longest time. "Of course it's okay. Shit, you can stay forever."

She smiles at that, being more than happy to stay forever. Even if he's joking. "What do you want to do while I'm here?"

His eyes drop to her lips with malevolent thoughts growing in his mind. "I've got a few things in mind.." he says biting down on his lip. He knows she loves it when he does that. "..but lets talk first. I want to know what you've been up to." he plops himself down on his couch waiting for her to join him. 

"Oh! Um.." Rey scratches the back of her head nervously. That's the one thing she didn't want to tell him about, maybe she can just skip all the parts about Ben. She settles beside him and sits back. "I've just been working and hanging with my girls. You know Jannah and Rose are together now?"

"Oh yeah." he nods. "Before I left Rose called me squealing about it. She hasn't been that happy in a while, she deserves this and so does Jannah."

"..they also know about us. I kind of told them but they promised to keep it to themselves."

"Rey, I don't care about people finding out about us. As long as we're together and we're both happy, it doesn't matter. The only reason we're low-key about it is because of work."

"Exactly, we can't have Ben Solo knowing about us. Especially now.."

Finn grows puzzled at her emphasis. "What do you mean?"

She shuts her eyes, somehow he always gets her to say too much. She just can't keep a secret from him. They're too honest with each other. "While you were away, Ben has been trying to get close to me. A little too close like you said. It's nothing serious but I am a little creeped out."

"I knew this was going to happen!" he swears. "From everything he's said, I knew it. Rey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left. He doesn't know we're together but he knows that I like you. Part of the reason he sent me away get to you without me getting in the way. Fuck! He hasn't touched you has he?"

"No, no he hasn't. Finn it's not that serious. I mean..he hasn't said anything nor touched me. He just talks to me a lot."

He stands and begins to pace around the room as if what she's telling him is the worst thing she could possibly tell. "You have to be careful around him. His intentions aren't what you think."

"What're you talking about? He isn't dangerous, he hasn't tried anything!"

"That doesn't mean he isn't planning on it. You haven't worked with him the way I have, I've seen a different side of him, he has these weird obsessions and you're one of them. Don't let him fool you."

"Well what do you want me to do? Ignore my boss?"

"No. Just be aware of him. The moment you let your guard down is when he'll try something."

She wants to believe him, but all this time Finn's been gone Ben hasn't done anything too strange to live up to his first warning. Sure he stares at her sometimes, she stares at people too. So what if he's got a little crush on her? As long as he keeps his hands to himself there's nothing to worry about. It isn't like he's saying anything inappropriate either. She even thinks that she's judging him a little too harshly herself. He might just not understand that he's making her comfortable, maybe if she tells him he'll stop. She hasn't tried that yet.

"You're being dramatic Finn. I don't think he'll do that, we've already been out for drinks-" 

His head has never snapped so fast before. He looks at her with eyes that go through a roller coaster of emotions, he doesn't know what to think and he doesn't listen to anything she says after that. "-and in the beginning it was strange because I was thinking about what you said. But it wasn't that bad when I put those thoughts aside."

"Wait a second you went out with him? For drinks? As in, liquor and alcohol?"

She shrugs. "Yeah..he wanted to talk outside of work."

"And..he didn't do or say anything strange?"

"No." she shakes her head. "We just talked, it wasn't an interesting conversation but it was something. He seems to think we're best friends now."

"You're okay with that?"

"I mean...he seems like he just wants a friend for the most part. He's just a little too over zealous about it. I don't know.." she shakes her head. "..I don't want you to worry though."

"Okay..if you're okay then I'm okay." he sits back down with her taking a deep breath to calm down. He sits back. "I don't know how our conversations always end up with us talking about him."

"I don't know, but lets not focus on him. That's work related and we're not at work right now."

"Speaking of work, how did you get out of there?"

"I was on break so I just left. If Ben asks what happened I'll say I got food poisoning."

"You're really risking your job to see me?"

"Yeah." she shrugs as if it's not an issue. From her perspective it isn't, Finn is more important to her than work. He's family and nothing else matters if she can't have him. "Of course. I love you. I don't care about this job enough to miss a moment with you."

He raises his arm above her shoulder and pulls her to his chest, he plants a kiss on her forehead. "Then lets make this moment, no more work stuff from now on. We'll leave work stuff at work and outside of work..it's just you and me. Okay?"

She looks up and wraps her arms around him. "I love that idea but you know what would make that idea even better?"

"What?"

"How would you feel about us living under the same roof?"

His eyes grow. "Yeah, yes. Most definitely."


	8. Chapter 8

The move was quick. Rey moved into Finns place since he he has more room and it's been really really good for the both of them. Before they lived together they would usually stay at each others house anyway, so they already knew the others living conditions. Now they get to have breakfast, lunch, and dinner together. The best part of all is waking up next to someone they love everyday. Even when Finn went back to work they still got to see each other at the end of the day, Rey will always be there for him when he gets home.

Tonight is one of those nights she is. After her shift she went to pick up some groceries to try and whip up something nice for him to get back to. But she isn't really skilled in culinary and her dinner didn't turn out great. She ended up ordering a pizza. When she got inside she took a shower and brushed her teeth, she planned on getting a little freaky so she only put her robe on then sat and waited for him to get back so they can eat together.

Eventually she starts to get hungry and can't wait any longer, she eats without him then waits a little longer until she is too tired and goes to bed. Sometimes he gets home late because Ben keeps him longer for some reason. He always comes home so exhausted, he could barely walk through the door, she feels bad for him because he can never fall asleep right away. She has to hold him to put him at ease. Its the only way he can sleep peacefully, it helps her too. She loves that she no longer has to sleep alone.

While she's knocked out cold he sneaks into bed and snuggles up against her, nuzzling his face into the back of her neck he spoons her. She backs into him with a smile, the move being the best decision she's ever made. With him beside her now she sleeps easily and they're both able to wake up fully rested.

The next morning, when she opens her eyes, she turns to see Finn facing the ceiling. She rolls over his chest to look into his brown eyes. He looks at her and gives her the sweetest smile.

"Good morning." he says to her with his hands under her shirt on the small of her back. The way his hands feel against her skin would make anyone blush, especially when they run up her back. It sends chills down her body. She leans forward stretching her neck to kiss him softly, a kiss that spreads a warmth in her chest. She'll never get tired of the feeling he brings.

She gives him a dimpled grin at his how his hands rub against her and the way he looks at her, she knows what he's thinking because they've been getting freaky much more often since she's moved in. Although he doesn't try to make a move even though she knows he wants to. There's only so much time they have before she has to go to work, but she isn't thinking about that. He shouldn't either.

Rey kisses him again then pushes herself up to straddle his hips. She grabs both of his wrist and leans back pulling him to sit straight with her. The weight of his body is heavy from the way he slouches up. He looks deeply into her eyes, the look alone telling her how unconditional his love is. He places his hands on her hips not knowing that she isn't wearing anything under the robe until she pulls the collar of it revealing her breast. His eyes grow at the unexpected sight making her blush at his reaction. He looks up at her and swallows, hunger growing in his eyes. Even if she doesn't have the most impressive chest to most men, Finn doesn't care about that. He's in love with her for more than how she looks. That doesn't stop him from worshipping her body like it's never been done before.

"Are you going to do something about it?" she tests waiting for him to attack her with love. All he's doing is staring with his mouth open like a dog. Just from how he looks at her, she gets a thrill of excitement from her growing infatuation for him. She feels sexy and frisky and wants to do such unspeakable things to him, all from that one look.

"Don't you have work?" he asks, not taking his eyes away from her chest.

"Don't worry about that." she grabs his face and kisses him, catching his gaze she pulls him closer to her. "Right now, I want you to fuck me."

"Fuck you?" he's puzzled by the lust infested tone in her voice appeased by her aggressiveness. She doesn't usually talk like this, only does she use profanity when she's extremely horny. He snorts a smirk at her, obviously liking this attitude. They had talked about trying new appeals in the bedroom before, they just hadn't had the time to lately. So instead of waiting for the time to come, Rey decides to make it now. "Okay..I can do that. But because you want me to...I'm not going to."

His sudden revolt against her crave for loving stuns her. Her hands slide down his face and rests on his chest, losing the thrill for it to be replaced by fret. "..what?"

"Yup, you can want me, you can beg me. I'm still not going to. Get your ass up and get ready for work."

The stern expression in his eyes tells her he isn't joking, yet the hard bulge underneath her says otherwise. She knows the game he's playing and two can play at it. She pretends to be upset and pushes him before getting off the bed.

"Oh whatever." she snarls. Her back faces him so he cannot see the smile on her face. By the tension growing in the air between them, she knows he is going to say something smart right back at her. She continues to make her way towards the closet to retrieve an outfit.

"Whatever?" his voice goes up as if he can't believe she just said that to him. "You don't tell me whatever!"

"Oh yeah? What're you going to do about-" she doesn't get to finish when he grabs her wrist to spin her around and pin her against the wall. She's startled by this for only a second. He looks at her, his eyes drifting down to her lips causing him to lick his own desperately. He has never pinned her against a wall before, she wishes he had because the adrenaline she feels from it is sensational. Her urges grow stronger for him to touch her in all the right places.

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do about it." he growls. The rate of her heart quickens, it almost feels like its running a marathon. She plays along with him, wanting to see how far this 'bad boy' will go.

She leans closer to him and whispers into his ear softly. "Why tell when you can show?"

When she rests her head back against the wall to see his eyes, she knows things are about to get freaky. His lips press against each other, a fire in his eyes. Not of anger. The tight grip of his hands pressing her wrist against the wall, sparks electricity in her stomach. She can feel his breath tickle the tip of her nose as she waits for him to make a move, it feels like forever before he does. Only because he's thinking about what to do next, making it dreadful for her to wait.

Slowly he brings his hand down to untie her robe. He pulls it off her shoulders letting it fall to the ground, he stares at her bare body like its glorious. "You've been waiting for me to do this all night huh?"

She nods. "I have. I got tired of waiting."

"I won't make you wait any longer." he promises pulling her hips to his. His hands slide to her ass as their lips meet in a deep, tongued kiss. The feeling of his thumbs messaging her round cheeks makes her smile between their mouths while she sticks her tongue down his throat. They breathe heavily at each other. Finn begins to feel her up and rub at her throbbing clit.

Rey pulls away from him at the overwhelming pleasure, her hands rest at his shoulders. "Take off your clothes." she orders breathlessly before bringing her lips to nip at his neck. He tastes so sweet.

She continues to kiss the veins on his neck and down his chest as he pulls down his underwear, he grabs her chin pulling her into a kiss. Once those boxers are off she doesn't waste any time grabbing his length. He inhales sharply through his nose at her delicate touch towards him. They make out as she strokes him, though he's already harder than ever. When they pull apart, he turns her around and bends her over. She presses her hands against the wall as he kicks at her feet to spread her legs. Then he pushes his dick into her slowly, the feeling of him filling her up is so ravishing. Her eyes roll at his insertion as she moans with relief.

Finn grabs her shoulders, digging his thumbs into the muscles of her back as he rams into her. Rey feels a heat surge through her, her body falls numb. She feels his dick pushing into her, it's an amazing feeling. He keeps going, his pace picking up. Both of them panting in the passion of their love making. The pressure of him pushing in and out of her presses her against the wall.

She inhales through gritted teeth and tightly shut eyes. "Fuck! Keep going!"

"I'm going, I'm going!" he shouts.

With him pounding into her faster at with every passing moment, her toes begin to curl and her fingers start bend. Her mind whirls with so many thoughts, if he keeps this up she might have to marry him. She lets her head hang getting the perspective of their feet as her hair dangles in her face. She grabs his hand on her shoulder and squeezes it feeling so happy that they're in the place they are. Maybe she's delirious but she can't imagine loving anyone the way she loves Finn, not now and not ever. She's sure of it.

Suddenly he pulls out of her and she can no longer feel his touch from his hands or his hips. She turns around to see him catching his breath, gazing at her in thought. He pivots his head toward the bed in a gesture, then says,

"Lay down."

He's so assertive about it, Rey rushes to obey him and gets on the bed. Work far from her mind, she doesn't even recall having a job. It's all about them now. She sits down at the edge first then scoots back to lay down in the center facing the ceiling. Having no idea what he's planning, she still gets excited about it. When Finns in charge in the bedroom, she's always in for an excellent surprise.

She feels him crawl over him but doesn't see him. She feels his warm lips press against her knees and up her thighs, his touch is gentle. She wants more. She grabs the back of his head as his kisses make their way up her torso, peppering her stomach as he spreads her legs and rubs himself against her center. She shivers, a shaking breath escaping her parted lips. Her eyes falling heavy in delight, still she wants more.

He keeps kissing her until he reaches her breast. He grabs one and rubs the stoned nipple tenderly with his thumb. Rey's breath quakes in her throat at his significance as he tongues her other nipple in his mouth. She feels like she doesn't deserve all this love; like she hasn't done anything for it to be given. Yet here he is treating her like royalty, there's nothing she could do to make him feel wrong for loving her and that alone is more touching than anything.

She holds his head whilst he massages her breasts in his hands, sitting on her with his dick still rubbing against her. He grabs her hands and pins them above her head, he lays there over her gazing at her as she gazes right back. She can see that flame in his eyes, he's never been more in love. It just makes her all tingly thinking about it. He kisses her and inserts himself back into her. From his look, to his touch, she is washed out by an orgasm almost immediately. The air snatched from her lungs takes a moment to come back when her vision goes white and her body falls numb. 

Seeing her react like this instantly sets him over the edge, he groans loudly with his release then falls on top of her. Both of them pant in the conclusion of their ecstasy. Finn lifts himself up to lay next to her, they look into each others eyes. Indulging the others presence. He leans towards her to kiss her softly before sighing,

"Guess you have to leave now huh?"

Rey turns on her side tucking her hands under her head, she gazes at his sad expression and caresses her cheek with his chin. "I could call out..we'll have the whole day to ourselves."

"No you can't do that." he sits up. "I can't let you do that. You gotta make that bread."

She groans and flips on her stomach burying her face in the pillow. Just thinking about going to work is exhausting. She would much rather stay at home and cuddle with Finn then sit at a desk all day. But, like he said, she needs to get that bread. So they can keep living in this comfortable two bedroom house.

"Come on! Get up." he places his hand on her back and shakes her. "Get! Up!" he grabs her shoulders and pulls her up only for her to fall backwards on top of him. She spreads her arms as she flops over his body struggling to move beneath her.

"I was going to get up, you just made it more difficult on yourself." she sasses. She rolls off him and leaves the room to take a quick shower before getting dressed and finally going to work.

Finn walks her out the front door and kisses her goodbye before she leaves. It's strange how he she works on his days off and he works when she's off. It's almost like their schedules were purposely meant to keep them apart. Then again, they work separately so that's just how it is. She just wishes they could have one whole day together, a few hours is good but it's not enough. It isn't too bad though, living together makes it a lot better. It's also brought a confidence she never knew she needed.

For some reason, after she's moved on with Finn, she's gotten a lot stranger vibes from Ben. At first she thought it was because of all the things Finns said about him, she thought it was just making her paranoid. He's been proving Finn right lately, today especially.

Rey sits at her desk, doing her work as she is paid to do. With every passing day she spends at this place strays her further away from it. The job isn't as exciting as it used to be and a small voice in her head is telling her that quitting might be the thing she has to do. This job was more of a pit stop to get to her actual life goal. She's ready to get out and move on.

"Excuse me, Rey?" The deep voice always frightens her when Ben speaks.

She spins around in her chair giving him a soft yet uncomfortable smile. At this point, she's made it a routine to barely give him her attention anymore. She doesn't want to lead him on. Although, he seems more distracted now. He keeps averting his eyes to the right. "Yes?"

"I don't mean to interrupt you while you're working, I just noticed that you haven't been.." he trails off to think, staring fretful at the ground as if the words he was about to say were going to be alarming to her. "..I wanted to send you a gift personally to you and I noticed that your house was vacant. Have you moved? Or did I get the address wrong? You do live in 43 Jakku Lane, right?"

"Yeah...I did move.." that's all she tells him. It's strange that he wanted to give her a gift personally at her house. It's strange he'd want to give her a gift at all. "Why didn't you think to gift it to me here? At work? Also, how'd you know where I lived?"

"I didn't want to make the others jealous and, I know where everyone lives. How do you think you get your paycheck? But you can't get it now, not if you don't give me your address."

Obviously Rey can't give him her new address because it'll then be obvious her and Finn live together, that won't necessarily mean they're sleeping together but knowing Ben he'll have his suspicions and she doesn't want him to get fired. He pulls out a notepad and pen from his pocket, ready to write down what she says next. The pressure of him waiting for an answer makes her panic, he's just standing there staring. Practically screaming at her to tell him where she lives and it seems for a reason other than delivering things. She doesn't feel comfortable with him knowing where she lives. So she gives him Jannah's address without thinking or even asking Jannah first.

"This address is familiar.." hen says staring at his script after writing it down.

"Yeah, I live with someone who works here. Jannah, she's my roommate."

"A tough one she is. Wouldn't want any trouble with her."

She doesn't know what to say to that but it doesn't seem like he's talking to her anyway. He closes the notepad then shoves it back into his pocket with the pen, looking at her once more to say something.

"Why don't you come into my office, I want to ask you something in private."

The order had stunned her, but of course she has to listen. He is her boss after all and she doesn't want to get on his bad side. Rey rises from her desk and follows him to his office that she is starting to realize is hidden from the other cubicles. This is when she begins to notice that her desk is the only desk in range of his office window. No one can see what is going on in his office from where they are without having to get up and go all the way around the room. It's concerning. Now she's concerned for what's about to happen. 

The two walk into the office, Ben lets her in first then shuts the door behind her. Another move that gives her a red flag, the only flag she ever gets from this man. He doesn't walk over to his desk to sit down. in fact, he stays right there behind her. Waiting for her to turn around to look at him. She holds her hands together in front of her then turns to face him, eager to know what he wants to do with her. From the looks of it, his intentions aren't good at all.

"W-what is it you need from me?" she asks, trying to hide the fear in her voice. Though her shifting eyes and constant gulping gives away more than her vocals ever can, she's scared to death. Just standing there in an enclosed room with this tall man makes her want to scream for help before he even gets the chance to try. She doesn't understand how she keeps letting herself get into these situations with him.

"Don't be afraid, I only wanted to ask you something." he assures. The tone in his voice meant to be soothing, but it only scares her more. "There's this rule that my father put in all his workers contracts, one that's along the lines of 'no sensual relations with colleagues.' It always stuck out to me because - well, him and my mother were colleagues. That's how I got here. But it never really bothered me until I saw you. You're just so stunning Rey, and I know it's inappropriate to ask but I've seen how you look at me. I know you feel the same."

She takes a step back at his confession. Everything all coming to place now, every single person was right about him. "What're you saying?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm asking to go out with you! I want to be with you Rey, don't you want to be with me?" he asks taking a step closer to her, she backs away again swatting his hand when he tries to touch her face.

She knows pulling away is the right thing to do, but she's only afraid of what happens next. He could do whatever he wants to her in this room and no one would know. She doesn't want to fear the worst, there just isn't anything else she can expect from him.

He bites down aggressively on his bottom lip and turns away from her, wiping the corners of his mouth then running his hands through his hair. "Okay..I guess I read you wrong."

"Don't ever do that again." she orders through fear in her voice. At his attempt she just wants to cry, what has she done to give him the impression that she wants him? She doesn't want to blame herself but there is no one else she could. 

He shakes his head and assures her. "I won't have to, 'cause you're fired."

"What?"

"Don't act surprised. There's a reason half of your department was let go, we don't need you. I only kept you around to get closer to you, but you were obviously leading me on just to get your friend a promotion."

"I was not leading you on!'

"Are you calling me a liar?!" He hollers, the vibration in his voice shaking the walls in the room and dropping her heart below her lungs. "Just fucking go." he says after a breath.

Rey turns around and leaves without saying anymore. She feels humiliated, violated, and used. Maybe she was in the wrong for asking Finn for a promotion, she can't say it was as bad as keeping a worker around just to try and sleep with them. Technically, she didn't ask for the promotion at all. She just wanted to give Finn credit for the good he's done. It was Ben who took it to the next level. She doesn't even care that she was fired, it's Finn she's worried about. He's probably going to lose his job too.

When she gets to the driveway and walks to the front door, Finn opens it. Surprised to see her, and concerned for the tears streaming down her face. "What's wrong?" he asks, his hands holding out to her.

Seeing him makes her feel even worse. She collapses into his arms and cries into his shoulder, the feeling of his hand rubbing her back making her feel a little better. "I'm sorry Finn."

"Sorry about what?"

"I got fired, he fired me because I didn't want to be with him because I led him on and now he's probably going to fire you because I told him to give-"

"Hey, slow down." He pulls her back to hold her waist on one one side while he closes the door. Then they walk over to the couch to talk. He hands her a tissue for her nose. "Tell me what happened, he fired you. Why?"

"Because I wouldn't go out with him. He thought I liked him so he tried to-"

"He didn't touch you did he?"

"No, he tried. But no. He said I was using him to make you successful. It isn't true Finn."

"I know it isn't, I know." he pulls her face into his chest and rubs her head. Hushing her softly. "Hey, well, good news is, you don't have to worry about seeing him again since he fired you."

"I might've got you fired too."

"It's okay, family is more important. We'll just have to provide at a new job. A one where the boss isn't an asshole that tries to sleep with his co-workers."

She chuckles. "I like that."

"And now," he looks at her and she looks up at him. "we don't have to keep our relationship a secret. Though, it wasn't really in the first place. We don't work together anymore so, no exceptions!"

Though that is true, Rey still finds it indulging to think that they're still sneaking around like children. It just makes things more exciting between them and since there won't be anymore Ben hunting her down or shifts tiring them out, they're free to be together as they should've been a long time ago. Despite that, he's still her only exception. He always will be.


End file.
